


Preservation Of The Species

by RoczaDeb



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoczaDeb/pseuds/RoczaDeb
Summary: Half the SGC disappears in a mysterious green light. What happened to them? How will those left behind cope with their loss?
Relationships: Carolyn Lam/Cameron Mitchell, Daniel Jackson/Other(s), Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Preservation of the Species
> 
> Author: Rocza
> 
> Status: Complete
> 
> Category: Stargate SG-1: Season 10
> 
> Sequel Information: None
> 
> Series Information: None
> 
> Spoilers: Stargate SG-1: 1005 Uninvited
> 
> Genre: General, Romance, Drama, Adventure, Mystery, Angst
> 
> Characters: Gen Jack O’Neil, LtCol Sam Carter, Daniel Jackson, Teal’c, LtCol Cameron Mitchell, Cassie Frasier, Vala MalDoran, Bra’tac, Dr Carolyn Lam, Col Steve Reynolds, Gen Hank Landry, Lt Jenn Hailey, Maj Paul Davis, Rodney McKay, CMSgt Walter Harriman, Thor, Henry Hayes, Original Character
> 
> Relationship Categories: F/M
> 
> Pairing: J/S C/C D/Other
> 
> Content Level: Teen and Up (T or PG-13)
> 
> Additional Tags (AO3) or Content Warning: Angst, Mild Language
> 
> (AO3 only) Active Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
> 
> Summary: Half the SGC disappears in a mysterious green light. What happened to them? How will those left behind cope with their loss?
> 
> Archive Permissions: Any who want it are welcome. Just give me credit.
> 
> Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1, Stargate Atlantis and Stargate Universe characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions; not me. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement intended. The story is the property of the author and may not be posted without the author's consent.

Part One: Kidnapped

"Oh, fer crying out loud!"

The secretary smiled at the sound of her grumpy boss General O'Neill. He had been working through the latest mission reports from the SGC. She made a point of clearing his schedule every Monday morning to ensure he could grouse in peace. She also made sure to have a fresh baked chocolate cake handy.

In the last two years, General Jack O'Neill had been a breath of fresh air in DC. During her first few frustrating days as his new secretary, Janelle had been at her wits end on what exactly she was supposed to do for this particular general. Her salvation came in the form of a video tape from the SGC, specially delivered by Maj. Davis. The note with the video simply stated, "Watch this alone. With love, from the SGC."

In confusion, she watched the video, and all was soon revealed. The tape was a series of short interviews and narrated security video footage, gently titled "The Care and Maintenance of General O'Neill." It described how he needed to be walked regularly (or else he would wander off on his own), adequately entertained (Gameboy and yo-yo preferred), and fed properly (cake, pie, and red Jell-O). The video left her in stitches and gave her a deeper insight into the odd man entrusted into her care.

Speak of the devil, here he came now.

"Mutant alien creatures… AT. MY. CABIN! And can you believe that Hank didn't even call me. You know a quick 'Hey Jack, funny thing happened on vacation. A strange mutant alien was killing people. Don't worry. We got it covered. Just thought you would want to know. But, no! I have to read about it in the weekly report. That is so not cool." He was bee-lining for the chocolate cake and coffee. "I only….It's my cabin. Only I should enjoy the exciting stuff that goes on there….Humph."

"Yes, General. Should I cancel all your meetings so you can check on the property? I'm sure the President won't mind," she asked sweetly, just as he stuffed more cake in his mount.

"Hurhumph…murrumph." He shook his head and waved his hands in the air, spilling coffee out of his cup, expressing a negative response.

"I'll take that as a 'no'. Anything else, General?" she asked sweetly.

He sighed and took a drink of coffee. "No thanks. I'll just head back to my cell and turn big piles of paper into little ones." He turned and disappeared in a strange greenish light.

Janelle sat at her desk stunned. "General?" She carefully stood up and scanned her office.

"General, this isn't funny. Where are you?" She checked his office even under his desk. "Crap." She jogged back to her desk and grabbed the phone.

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Gee whiz, Dr. Jackson. How much coffee do you plan on drinking?" Lt Col Cameron Mitchell exclaimed as he took in the sight of Dr. Daniel Jackson with his death grip on the coffee pot and what appeared to be a 72 oz. travel mug. "Hell, I didn't even know they made coffee cups that big."

"Ha. Ha. If I plan on making it through this meeting, I'll have to drink it all." He pause to take a big swig of coffee. "Why did we schedule a briefing at 0600 hrs. anyway?" Daniel asked, giving a small contented sigh as he took another sip of coffee.

"Sam said something about a time difference between here and P2X 823." Lt Col Mitchell responded. "Teal'c. Good morning."

"Good morning, ColonelMitchell. I believe ColonelCarter was concerned about arriving on the planet before nightfall."

"Splendid." Vala Mal Doran entered the room looking rumpled. "We get there just in time to go back to bed. Excellent plan. When do we leave?"

General Hank Landry and Lt Col Samantha Carter entered from his office together. "Alright people, lets settle down to business. Colonel Carter if you'll start off."

Sam walked up to the screen and clicked to the first slide. "P2X 823 is a typical M-class plan…" She, Daniel, and Cam were enveloped in a green light. General Landry stood up and looked at Teal'c and Vala. The others had vanished and the three of them were alone.

"What the hell?" He strode over to the wall and hit the alarm before grabbing the wall phone.

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Benny, you have got it bad." His lab partner whispered to him as he took his seat.

Benny sighed. "I know. But what am I supposed to do? Cassandra is way out of my league. I mean, she's smart, funny, beautiful, pre-med…" He sighed again as the object of his obsession sat down in front of him. He was sure he was failing Chemistry 240 because he couldn't concentrate on the professor. Let's face it; in the world of young male hormones, a contest between a boring old sod vs. an enchanting young woman was a no brainer.

"But if I have to flunk out of college… at least I'll enjoy the view."

From the front of the classroom, the professor started class. "Today, we will be discussing the properties of heavy metals. And, no, I do not mean a type of music." As the professor turned on the overhead, a bright green light flashed through the room. Benny blinked and scanned the room. Cassandra Frasier and half the classroom, including the professor, were missing.

"Uh…What the f just happened?"

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Several hours later, General Landry had pieced together a clearer picture of what had occurred. In addition to SG-1 and General O'Neill, roughly half of the SGC and their families were missing. He had been working with the Colorado Springs Police to identify all the missing family members. Luckily, once he had identified the link to family members, the general was able to run the recall roster to determine who exactly was missing. For once, the Air Force stuck to the truth rather than an elaborate cover story. "We have no idea what is going on or where these people might be." OK. Maybe not the ENTIRE truth, Hank acknowledged. But questions about alien abductions or mysterious weapons were ignored.

In each case, when there were witnesses, the missing members disappeared in a green light. A call was sent to the Asgard, Tok’ra, and the Nox for information on the possible technology used. Teal'c and Vala had left a few hours earlier to gather information from the Free Jaffa. Unfortunately, the missing members included all his best and brightest minds. His ranking scientist was now Dr. Felger. He had to recall Dr. Warner from the Academy Hospital because his entire medical team, including Dr. Carolyn Lam, were among the missing.

The most disturbing part concerned the large number of Academy cadets and college students missing under the same circumstances in both Colorado Springs and New York City. So far none had more than incidental contact with anyone in the SGC or their families. Hell, the only reason they knew about the New York students was because Cassandra Frasier was also among the missing. The New York City Police had included her among a list of missing students in the New York Metropolitan area. The same strange green light was sighted engulfing the missing students.

General Landry had recalled all off-world teams and as many key scientists as could be spared from the Alpha, Beta, and Gamma sites. The SGC barely had enough people to continue first line defense against the Ori. So far, the abductions were limited to Earth. Current speculation had a new Ori weapon in orbit around Earth. Personally, Hank didn't think the Ori would be this specific. If they wanted to eliminate the threat Earth represented, they could just send a ship and wipe out all resistance. It didn't fit the overall modus operandi of the Ori. Something else was going on. He was sure of it.

Hank sighed and picked up the red phone. Time to update President Hayes. "Get me the President, please."

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

The first thing Jack became aware of was the light. It was very bright. Slowly, he became aware of his body. Sarcophagus? Hope not! Was he in the infirmary? No. He was no longer going on missions. So, what happened?

Can I open my eyes? Good question. Let's try….okay, so that is a no. Can I move? He tried moving his arms. OK, that was a maybe. Does anything hurt?...Yes. BIG headache, general achy feeling. Nothing more specific." He strained his senses and heard strange noises. Wind through the trees? Animals? Nothing familiar. Try the eyes again? Sure…

He finally cracked the eyes and regretted it instantly. Way too bright. Made the headache way worse.

"What 'the hell' just happened?" he heard a familiar voice moaned somewhere nearby.

"Mitchell, is that you?" Jack asked, cracking his eyes again.

"Uh.. General O'Neill?" Cam replied. "How did you get here?"

"I don't know. Where exactly is here?" The last thing Jack remembered he was in his office in DC.

"Good question. I wish I had an answer, sir." Cam cracked his eyes open to take a look around. "It looks like we are in field … with lots of other people," Cam risked opening his eyes wider to see that the field was littered with young people. A few looked like kids.

"What the hell?" Jack sat up. Looking around, he took in the appearance of the people surrounding him. Most of the people were wearing uniforms from the SGC, but he didn't recognize any faces. "Oh, crap."

He stood up quickly and assumed an air of command. "Mitchell, it looks like most of the folks here are SGC or related. Gather up a security detachment and secure the field." Jack could see several people sitting up and looking around.

"Listen up, people." He shouted, catching the attention of those around him. "I need all SGC personnel to rally around that … blue-ish… tree." He pointed at a vivid blue tree at the edge of the field. "I need everyone else to remain calm and to stay where you are. All Security Forces personnel are to report to Colonel Mitchell, here, to secure the area." Jack turned to Cam and froze. "Mitchell? You… uh… look … different."

Cam had been scanning the surrounding area looking for hostiles, but turned to face the general when he heard his last comment. "Whoa!" Cam jumped back. It sounded like General O'Neill, but the man standing in front of him was… younger…. way younger. He looked about 25, and he was wearing General O'Neill's Dress Blues. "Uh… General? Is that you?" Cam asked cautiously.

"Of course, it’s me… I take it I look different too." Jack rubbed his hand over his face "Crap."

Cam laughed, "I'll second that, sir."

All around the field, people were starting to stand up and make their way to the blue tree or to Cam. Jack headed to the tree to see who had shown up here with him. He scanned the faces around him to see if he recognized anyone. A few of the faces looked familiar, but since all of them looked to be in their twenties, Jack wasn't sure.

Standing under the tree, he ran a hand through his hair. Great. Probably been cloned again. Well, at least, I'm not a teenager this time.

He watched as a large group of Security Police gathered around Cam. A few of them were wearing full gear. Weird. The rest of the uniforms and a fair amount of the group in civilian clothes assembled around Jack and the blue tree.

He started addressing them as the last arrived. "Well, isn't this a fine way to wake up? Since, you don't recognize me, I'm General Jack O'Neill … or maybe his clone… I don't know yet. We need to organize this group and get to a more secure location. We can assume, we are somewhere off-world." He motioned to the blue tree. "How many of you are on SG teams?"

About 30 hands shot up. "Good. Figure out who is who and arm up. It looks like some of the SF's came armed. I want 4 teams scouting out a secure location. Avoid contact with the natives for now. The rest of you will help me organize this group. We have to get them up and ready to move as soon as possible. I don't know who dumped us here, but I don't want them to find us if they come back. Who are my ranking officers?"

"Col. Reynolds here, Sir."

"Lt Col Johnson, Sir."

"Col. Thompson from the Marines, Sir."

"Dr. Lam over here, General."

"Maj. Vasquez, SG-5, Sir."

"Lt Col Carter, General." Jack turned in that direction to see her.

"Maj. Pope from the Army, General."

"Maj. Dilecce, Sir"

The officers continued to sound off for a few more minutes. Jack was surprised to find that he recognized most of the names. After a few moments of silence, Jack asked, "What about Dr. Lee? Teal'c? Dr. Jackson? Any other SGC key personnel?"

"I'm here, Jack" the young Daniel waved a hand to catch his attention.

"As am I, General," an awkward youth stepped up in baggy clothes with large glasses on.

"Dr. Lee, I presume." Jack replied, still scanning the area for Teal'c.

"Alrighty then. Reynolds and Thompson are my XO's. Col Reynolds, organize the SG teams and report back. I'll be keeping Lt Col Carter and Dr. Jackson here. Col. Thompson, I need to you coordinate the Army and Marine personnel. They will supplement the Security Forces. Dr. Lam, I need to know what medical resources we have. Dr. Lee, I want you to act as a liaison for all the scientists. Daniel, I want you and Carter to get a list of everyone who is here, what they did on Earth, and any useful skills they may have. Try to keep them calm. OK kids, time to get to work." As Jack shot out the orders, the affected groups subdivided and dispersed to complete their tasks. Soon just Jack, Daniel, and Sam were left under the tree.

"What do you want me to tell them?" Daniel asked quietly.

"The truth, Daniel. We were abducted from our homes and dumped here. We don't know where we are or who did this. But we are OK, for now, and we intend to stay that way," he paused. "You might want to leave out the part about possibly being clones and stranded on an alien planet. That might seem a bit too far-fetched for non-SGC personnel to handle right now. Though they might notice the new younger look we are all sporting."

Sam was staring at him with an odd look.

"What, Carter?"

"Sir, did your clone… I mean the first… Did Jon have just your memories or did he also have your scars?" Sam asked.

Jack gaped at her for a moment before letting out a huff. "Just a teenaged body and a lifetime of not so good memories, if I remember correctly," he finally replied.

Sam hugged herself as she continued, "Then I don't think we are clones." She continued to watch him. She pointed to her left eyebrow. Finally, at his confused look, she smiled and said, "You still have your weak spot."

Understanding dawned and Jack reached up to find his eyebrow scar. He remembered her teasing that the Jaffa all thought it was his weak spot, because they always felt the need to hit him there. Jack smiled, "Well, that is some good news. I always hated the duplicate thing." He flexed his knees and back experimentally, "But I think I like this younger body thing."

"I don't know, Jack." Daniel replied with a smirk. "We could barely take you seriously with all the gray hair. Now…" he gestured at the younger body.

"Oh, fer crying out loud, Daniel. Will you just get to work," Jack smiled and turned over to where Cam was standing with a few of the remaining SF's. "Time to get to work myself," he whispered and made his way over to coordinate defenses. Daniel and Sam wandered over to the first group of civilians.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson and this is Lt Col Samantha Carter, US Air Force. General O'Neill" Daniel pointed to Jack's retreating figure, "asked us to take down everyone's names and stuff and to let you know what we think is going on."

One young woman was holding a small child in her arms with 2 others sitting close. "I'm Sandra Reynolds. I'm a schoolteacher. These are Bryson, Shelly, and Derek. What happened to us?"

Sam answered, "We don't know exactly what happened, just that a good portion of us work at Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado. We were abducted and brought here by some unknown group. General O'Neill doesn't want to stick around in case our abductors come back. He is sending out teams to find some place safe to hide. In the meantime, he wants a list of who was taken." She paused, "Also, we all look years younger than we are."

"Except for the children," Sandra replied.

"Reynolds? Are you married to Col Steven Reynolds?" Daniel asked quickly.

"Yes. Why?"

"Because he is over there," he pointed to the tight knot of SG team members. "We all look younger than we used to. So, you might not have recognized him. But he is here. Right now, he is doing his job. But I know he will want to know that you and the kids are OK." Daniel started writing in his journal the names of all the people in the group.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" asked a quiet man in the back. He was a farmer from upstate New York who had been attending college courses.

"Right now, I could use some help getting everyone's names," Daniel offered. The man nodded his reply

"Sandra, would you mind if we sent all the people with children over here?" Sam asked as they stood to leave. "I think the kids would cope better with others to play with."

"Yes, thanks. I think I can keep them entertained until we need to move," Sandra smiled and started to organize the others in her area.

"That went well," Daniel said, as he, Sam and the farmer all moved to the next group to repeat the process.

An hour later, Daniel and Sam had visited each group and taken down all the names. Several of the non-SGC civilians were in shock while most had settled down after an initial panic attack. Dr. Lam was having the nursing staff sit with the worst of the shock cases. The SGC scientists had started to organize the remaining people into groups to keep everyone busy until the SG Teams returned with a new location.

After the initial panic passed, the group settled down to wait for news. Some spent the day collecting fruit from the nearby trees. Others occupied their time by weaving the grass in the field into mats, bowls, and baskets, or teaching others how. The children had been occupied by helping the adults collect the grass for weaving. All day, Jack had wandered from group to group reassuring them that 'something' was being done.

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

As the sun hung low on the horizon, SG-2 came back with a better campsite a few miles away. Jack quickly organized the march to the new site. Half SG-2 stayed to lead the group back while Jack sent the others with Col. Thompson and half the Security Forces to secure the new site. Thanks to Daniel and Sam, the civilians and remaining SGC personnel were ready to move quickly. What energy the group of abductees had left was expended on the short march. Most of the group had sunk down to sleep around communal campfires.

Finally, with the move accomplished and everyone accounted for, Jack sat down wearily on the ground near one of the communal fires. He watched the sleeping forms around him. Sam walked up to him careful not to disturb the sleepers. "Mind if I join you?" she whispered quietly.

"Not at all. Have a seat."

Sam smiled, "Daniel has finished compiling the names of all the people here. It looks like about half the SGC was taken, including most of the scientists, SG teams, and base Security Forces personnel." She sighed. "Immediate family members were also taken, including kids." She paused, "I estimate about 200 SGC and family personnel and another 100 non-SGC personnel. We have someone from each specialty. Most of the non-SGC personnel are from colleges in Colorado and New York, including several USAF Academy cadets… and Cassie."

Jack smiled sadly, "Yeah. I saw her earlier, helping out with the kids."

"Col. Reynolds has completed his inventory. We have SG-2, 3, 5, 8, 9 and 12 complete. SG-1 is missing Teal'c and Vala. The rest of the SG teams are … not here. We have a number of M-9's, M-16's and M-203's, but are limited to the rounds the Security Forces were carrying at the time we were taken. We have a number of knives, about 10 zats, and the 2 TER's from the gate room. No staff weapons, P-90's, grenades, C-4, or other explosives." Sam paused "Not nearly enough, General."

Jack winced. "How can I be expected to work with no C-4?"

Sam smirked and continued, "The perimeter patrols report no sign of our abductors or a native population, but this planet does have an abundance of animal life. The patrols have mostly stayed close to camp. But, Col Thompson wants to have them range further out once we are better organized to get to know the terrain better."

"Well, so far so good."

"Sir?"

Jack smiled sadly, "We are all alive, in one piece, and working together. At least this adventure is starting out better than most."

"True. But, I could do with coffee. I think that Daniel considers the lack of coffee a special form of torture."

Jack chuckled, "He would." Jack casually laid back to watch the stars. "Go to sleep, Colonel. I need you sharp tomorrow. G'night."

"Night, Sir."

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Thank you for responding, Malek." General Landry greeted the Tok’ra on the monitor.

"I just wish I had better news. None of the Tok’ra is aware of a technology that meets your descriptions. We have not heard of any weapon that is so specialized. The closest we can come up with is the Asgard beaming technology and as you already know it does not have a visible greenish signature. We have informed our operatives of the possibility of similar attacks or abductions and we will let you know if this occurs on another planet. Likewise, if we find a lost group of Tau'ri, we will offer them our assistance in returning."

"If the Tok’ra come across them, let us know." General Landry gave the Tok’ra an empty smile. "Thanks again, Malek. SGC out." He signaled the technician to cut the feed. "Let's hope the Asgard and the Nox have better news. When is Teal'c due back?"

"1800, General" the gate technician responded.

General Landry checked his watch. Not much longer now. "Have him come directly to the briefing room." He turned and strode up the steps to the briefing room.

Lt Col Jefferies from SG-10 was waiting. "Sir?" he asked quietly.

"Did you need something, Colonel?"

"Just checking in before I head out, Sir."

"There is nothing new to report. Have a good evening, Colonel." General Landry didn't really like the commander of SG-10. He was an adequate leader of an average mining team. He was competent, but he didn't have that special 'something' that distinguishes between a supervisor and a leader. He liked the reason he was now the second ranked officer in the SGC even less.

One week had passed since the mysterious disappearance of over 300 people from the SGC and surrounding areas. One week of fruitless debate and investigation. One week with no suspects or possible motivation for the mass disappearance.

The only thing they had found out was that the missing people were mostly tied directly or indirectly to the SGC, but not all. They disappeared in a strange greenish flash of light. And they were all VERY good at what they do, at least in Hank's mind. They were the best and the brightest the SGC had to put in defense of the planet. Even the non-SGC personnel were all excellent students. Other than that, they were a cross section of skills, experience, and character traits.

Unfortunately, their removal crippled the SGC and left the civilian population in an uproar. Hank Landry's own personal theory was that aliens had orchestrated the disappearances. These aliens had found the best way to destroy the Tau'ri threat. By removing the brilliant minds that made the SGC work, the aliens had left Earth open to failure by incompetence. The aliens took only the best and the brightest leaving the average and marginal people behind.

Normally, the SGC was teeming with excellent leaders and brilliant minds. Effectively hiding the average people. Dr. Felger was a good scientist, but compared to Lt Col Carter he was a bumbling idiot. With the best gone, the average were failing to fill the huge gaps left behind. When this was combined with the overwhelming expectations placed on the SGC… the ones left behind found themselves lacking. Worse, they felt inadequate. The general, himself, included.

Morale was at an all-time low. Replacements were arriving from all over. The Security Forces troops were the first to arrive. The science crew from Area 51 was due in tomorrow. But Hank found himself with a serious lack of experienced people. How could he effectively fight a war against the Ori without his most experienced people? Thank goodness both the _Odyssey_ and the Daedalus were gone on that fateful day. He at least had two battle ready crews and most of his F-302 pilots.

"Not that they will be able to stop an Ori ship should it decide to visit our fair planet. But it is something." General Landry wandered over to the coffee pot and poured a fresh cup.

"Off-world activation." He walked over to the viewing window and watched the activity in the gate room. The iris closed and then re-opened. Vala, Teal'c, and Master Bra'tac emerged from the event horizon as the young Lt Jones instructed them to join the general in the briefing room. They both nodded before looking up to the overlooking window.

"Not good" he whispered to himself. They definitely didn't look happy. They handed over their staff weapons and followed the Lt out of the gate room to the briefing room.

"Teal'c, Vala, welcome back. Master Bra'tac." General Landry motioned for the three to sit.

"Tek ma tae, Landry of California," replied Bra'tac.

"The news from the Free Jaffa Nation is not good," Teal'c began. "Several more Jaffa strongholds have fallen to the Ori. Since the fall of Dakara, many planets are converting to the Ori rather than falling in battle. The remaining High Counsel members cower in their offices and are beginning to speak of capitulation."

Bra'tac continued, "While many of the warriors remain strongly opposed to the Ori, our leaders are failing them with doubts. What remains of the Jaffa fleet has been moved away from the contested planets, leaving them unprotected. The Counsel speaks of a plan to consolidate the ships for some future battle." Bra'tac sounded tired as he continued. "Yet, when pressed the council members refuse to discuss this 'battle' or their plans for the fleet. Many have even refused to see Teal'c or myself this past day."

Teal'c bowed his head and continued, "Those that did see me were unaware of any new Ori weapon. I explained the odd disappearances among the Tau'ri. None have heard of anything similar being used on any other world. I am afraid that my efforts this past week were fruitless."

"Worse than fruitless, Teal'c, depressingly hopeless," Vala added quietly

"Teal'c, Vala, you did find out that this technology… whatever it is, has not been seen by the Jaffa. So at least we know that much. Unfortunately, the Tok’ra said basically the same thing. I still have hope for the Asgard and the Nox. Hopefully, when they get around to contacting us, they will give us a lead." General Landry frowned at his hands as he contemplated his next question. Finally, he looked up, "Teal'c, would you be willing to command SG-1 until we get our people back?" General Landry studied Teal'c's face as he considered the request.

He continued after a minute of silence. "I need to get teams back into the field. The personnel we have left combined with the 3 off-world bases give us enough experience to field just enough teams to continue gathering intelligence on the Ori. But each of the teams will have inexperienced people assigned. I need your experience. I need you leading SG-1 until the others return."

"So, you believe they will return?" Teal'c asked quietly.

"Yes. I do. I don't believe the light was a weapon. I think they were taken. I may not know where or why, but my gut says they are out there. If we can't find them, I am certain that they will find a way home themselves." General Landry stated firmly. I have to believe it, or our fight just got much harder.

"Then I will accept your offer of temporary command of SG-1, until Colonel Carter and Colonel Mitchell return." Teal'c graciously bowed his head as he accepted the honor.

The general smiled sadly, "Good. I'll leave you then." He stood and with a quick nod to the group, "Good night, gentlemen, lady." He turned and entered his office.

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Hank felt like he had just fallen asleep. Yet, someone was poking him. "Sir? … Sir, I need you to wake up…Sir, the Asgard have contacted us… Sir?"

They were persistent. "I'm awake. Just give me a moment." Hank rubbed his eyes firmly. Wait? "Did you say Asgard?" he asked the aide.

"Yes, Sir," came the quick reply.

"Finally." Hank stood up and grabbed his BDU shirt. Since the disappearances, he understood why Jack insisted on wearing the field uniform at the SGC. It was a lot easier to jump from asleep to major crisis in BDU's. He pulled on his boots and headed for the door, not bothering with the laces. The Asgard wouldn't mind. "Where?" he asked the aide.

"The Asgard Thor is in communication with our control room. They are ready to patch through when you arrive."

"Lead on." Hank gestured down the hallway towards the elevators.

Hank arrived at the control room in due time and instructed the technician to patch Commander Thor through.

Thor's expressionless face appeared on the screen, "General Landry. The Asgard have received your request for assistance. How may we help you?"

"Commander Thor. Two weeks ago, approximately 300 of our citizens disappeared from Earth, including roughly half of the SGC. The missing people were engulfed in a green light and vanished. We have not seen or heard from them since. Neither the Tok’ra or the Jaffa have encountered this technology before nor heard rumors of anything similar occurring on other planets. We need your help in identifying the technology used and in recovering our people." Hank stopped. His heart heavy. The Asgard had to know who did this. They just had to.

Commander Thor considered his words and blinked slowly, "I am unfamiliar with anything that could cause this effect." Hank's heart sank. "I will contact the High Counsel and pass on the information to our scientists. Perhaps, they have come across it before. Do you have recordings of the incident?"

"Yes. I also have data records of all transmissions in our near space at the time of the disappearances. While we didn't find anything, perhaps you can. I included a list of the people missing with photos." Hank motioned to the technician. After hitting a few buttons, the technician nodded.

"I have received the data. I will contact you when I have any information." Thor nodded at the general and the transmission faded.

Hank stared at the screen for a few seconds. He shook himself and turned to the technician. "I'll be in my quarters if you need me." Then he turned a left.

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Teal'c stood at the doorway to General Landry's office. The general was on the phone arguing with someone. Teal'c could tell that the general was most displeased. Finally, the general bowed his head in defeat and quietly said, "I understand… Yes, Sir… Yes, Sir… Today… I understand."

Hank hung up the phone. "Teal'c. Please come in." He sighed, "I've just been ordered to shelf the investigation. Today. The pentagon wants to have permanent replacements for the missing people in place before the next major Ori offensive. I have to declare them all MIA."

Teal'c took the information quietly, as was his way. "General Hammond once told DanielJackson and myself that 'MIA doesn't mean we stop looking.' I presume you share the sentiment."

Hank smiled sadly, "I do. But, I don't have anywhere to look, or anyone to blame." Hank sat tiredly in his office, soaking up Teal'c's quiet strength. "The Asgard are a wash and the Nox won't answer the phone. This investigation has hit a wall. No leads. My only hope is that our friends can contact us or help themselves out of this mess."

Teal'c rose and bowed his head before turning to leave. "They will return, GeneralLandry. Of this, I am certain" and he walked out of the office.

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG


	2. Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Survival

Part Two: Survival

General Jack O'Neill sat down wearily on the tree stump. He had spent the last month running from task to task. He had lived through enough field operations, large and small, to know what they had to put into place to survive. In the first few days, they had sketched out a rough camp near a stream and established a routine. But, they needed to find a more long-term location. Jack had spent several hours in the shade of one of the funky blue trees, outlining to the SG teams exactly what would make the perfect long-term habitation.

The next day, SG-3 had located a cave system several miles away in the hills. Jack spent two days inspecting it before finally declaring it safe. The cave system was perfect for a permanent home. Now, the whole group of stolen Tau'ri were safely relocated to the extensive cave system. The minds of his brilliant scientists were even now bent to the task of re-inventing, well… everything, starting with simple tools. Years of mineral surveys had trained his teams well in identifying various types of raw ore. Dr. Lee was promising saws and hammers by the end of the week.

His SG teams were now dedicated to long range patrols, mapping out the surrounding area, and most importantly, looking for the Stargate. No human or alien threats had been identified, but they had found evidence of several natural threats. Jack also had them looking for anything the Tau'ri could use to help them find their way home. He had decided to continue the patrols until everything in a 100-mile radius was examined and documented.

The remaining Tau'ri dedicated themselves to creating a sustainable home. Gardens were already planted. Trees were being thinned for furniture and firewood. Finally, they had established a secure place to live. They had even somewhat adjusted to the new 20-something look.

The cave system that the scouting SG team had found was huge. It had several larger caverns with a series of smaller caves, perfect for communal and private areas. The larger areas had been converted into medical, cooking, and a shared working area for the larger projects. The cooking cave even had an artesian spring to provide fresh water. Cassie and her friends were already chipping out a basin around the well to collect the water.

The smaller caves were used as private residences. By consensus, the families got dibs on the larger caves and everyone else shared the smaller caves. Bunking decisions were left up to the individuals involved. The SG teams preferred to bunk together, and the remaining single individuals took after them by arraigning themselves by specialty. Now that everyone had staked out a space, CMSgt Walter Harriman was busy mapping the cave system and labeling each common and private area.

So, for the first time in a month, Jack could stop running. Unfortunately, stopping gave his mind a chance to think. Contrary to popular belief, Jack's mind was every bit as sharp as his former teammates'. He made his well thought out plans appear as spur of the moment decisions so his enemies would underestimate him. In truth, he was always planning and running various scenarios in his head. So, with basic survival assured, Jack was now contemplating the group's biggest roadblock; how to get home.

Just what the hell happened? Not a single person could recall how they had been abducted. All of them had been going about their business on Monday morning. Then, nothing. They just woke up in the field. The field had no tracks of any kind. The only supplies they had were on them when they were taken. Daniel thinks that some kind of beaming technology was used. But, Daniel can't figure out how no one has a memory of being beamed out. Jack always knew when the Asgard had beamed him up. Just a moment of bright light then a different scene.

Who the hell did this? Why did 'they' take 'us'? And why did 'they' put us 'here'? While this place was nice, it was far from a logical place to put prisoners, if that is what they were. First, there were no walls. Second, they left the weapons. Not that they weren't grateful to have a means of defense, but it didn't make sense. Third, there were no guards. No one to interrogate the prisoners. The thieves obviously were targeting the SGC. But, for what purpose?

The longer Jack contemplated 'who' and 'why us', the further he was from an answer. He finally decided that whomever 'they' were, they could not have picked a better group of people for him to be stranded with. His people had all the knowledge and skills they needed to survive. The SGC personnel were used to taking really weird situations in stride, often with a grin. And what the SGC lacked in skills, the non-SGC civilians made up for. Farmers, teachers, mechanics, and a pool of unskilled labor. What they lacked were the proper tools. But Jack was certain that would be corrected in time. After all, he did have the smartest and most dedicated people here with him. And with all the adults regressed back to 20-year-old bodies, well, time was on their side.

But that still left the question of why? What is the purpose of abducting all of them? What were they supposed to accomplish? Well, regardless of alien objectives, they would survive, thrive and find a way home. These Tau'ri objectives would take precedence over any alien schemes.

"Now, how do we get home?" he asked the forest.

He listened intently to the surrounding woods. They helped him think and gain perspective. The woods were almost like the Minnesota timber around his cabin. Full of life and activity, even at night. He expected to hear the hunting cry of owls on the night air. He especially liked this spot. Without the annoyingly blue trees, it was almost like home.

"You got nothing, huh?" he said at last. "Me either," he dejectedly stated.

Shaking off his depression, he finally stood up. "We really should do this more often," he announced to the forest before turning to begin the short trek back to 'home.'

Home? " _Domas_ ," he whispered quietly. Or would that be _Careo Domas_? No, _Careo Patria_. Yes, 'without the homeland' is much more fitting. "Welcome to _Careo Patria_ , our home away from home. Mind the ceiling and wipe your feet on the grass." He chuckled softly. But the sad thought of having to name the place sat heavy in his gut, slowing his steps once more.

As Jack walked back to the caves, he passed the posted sentries. Each one looked exhausted. Not physically, but mentally. The extreme stress of trying to survive in an alien world without the proper tools, combined with the extreme fatigue everyone was experiencing from working long hours with little proper sleep was putting everyone on edge. Several times in the past few days, Jack had to break up a fight or argument. In each case, the combatants couldn't remember what had started the fight.

What do you expect? Everyone is working themselves to death to survive. No break in a month and this planet has 26 hours in a day instead of 24. When these guys are not guarding the cave, they are working to make life more… livable.

"All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy," he whispered aloud.

"Did you say something, Sir?" the last sentry asked as he passed.

"Nope. Just… thinking out loud." Jack replied. He lengthened his stride as he walked past the last set of sentries at the cave entrance. This place needs a better name. He let his mind wander that path again as he made his way past the communal caves to the quiet corner cave he shared with SG-1.

All around him people were busy with the task of building civilization. He had already made the rounds earlier and checked in on everyone. Most of the group were engaged in small quiet tasks now, carving utensils or dishes and weaving mats and baskets, around small campfires. Jack intended to join them when he reached his small corner.

"Hey, Jack," Daniel greeted from the cave, sitting next to one of the funny blue trees. He could just make out Sam, Daniel, and Cam around the fire.

"Hi, guys." He picked up his latest carving before joining them at the fire. "So, Carter, have you invented cake yet?"

Sam smiled at his nightly question, "Not yet. But Daniel 'thinks' he remembers how to make an Abydonian oven. So, progress is being made." She watched as he whittled at the wood. "What are you making this time?"

He grinned. It had taken two long weeks, but she had finally dropped the 'sir'. "A doll," Jack replied. He grinned wider as Sam prompted him, "Little Jenny Lauson has been asking for one. She was insanely jealous of her brother's airplane. So, she said that I owed her a doll because, as oldest, she should have gotten her toy first. Of course, I said she was absolutely correct and asked if she could ever forgive me. She looked right at me and said 'Sure, when I get my doll.'" His grin changed to a smirk. "Carter, I don't suppose that you know how to weave a grass dress, do you? Cuz, Milli here, will look awful silly hanging out buck naked. And Jenny stipulated 'a dress or nothing.' Personally, I'm inclined toward 'nothing,' but I think Jenny would take it the wrong way."

Sam gave Jack a considering look before responding with her own smirk, "Well, my mat weaving skills are excellent, but… if you give me some time, I'm sure I'll think of something. Lord knows, we can't have Milli running around naked… It might set a precedent."

"Ah. Naked it is then."

"You two are just so… juvenile." Daniel smiled at the exchange.

Sam and Jack grinned at each other over the campfire, "Are not." They replied in unison

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are. Case. In. Point." Laughing, they all settled back and focused on their tasks.

"So, General, you still heading out tomorrow?" Cam asked. Hard as he tried, Jack still couldn't get him to call him Jack.

"Yes. SG-5 and I plan on heading back towards the drop zone and snooping around a bit then heading up towards the hills on the opposite side." Jack smiled, "You want me to pick anything up while I'm out?" Jack asked, instigating the 'Wish Game.'

Daniel groaned "Please, not this again."

Jack's smirk grew, "You're just sore because I didn't bring back that double latte the last time."

"Double, tall, vanilla latte with whipped cream and cinnamon and…" Daniel paused for effect, "… a large piece of double fudge cake."

"So, is that a 'no,' Daniel? Besides, you know the cake would never have made past the first mile."

"Actually… if I have to play this insanely depressing game … I want the entire contents of a Barnes and Noble AND my SGC library AND … all the paper in the supply closet on level 22." Daniel considered his response, then added, "Oh, and all the coffee beans in Colorado Springs."

"Wow." Sam said. "I didn't know we could ask for a whole store. That changes my answer completely." She watched Daniel closely, "Why Barnes and Noble and not some University library?"

Daniel replied, "I don't JUST read ANCIENT books. I like a bit of adventure and mystery every now and then. My library at the SGC is better than any University library anyway. Besides, Barnes and Noble has a coffee shop right in the store. So… I kill two birds with one stone."

"But, you also asked for all the coffee beans in Colorado Springs." Cam tossed out.

"Well, yeah. Barnes and Noble would only have a limited supply. I wouldn't want to run out anytime soon." Daniel gave Cam his best 'duh' look.

Jack laughed, "Mitchell, it still wouldn't be enough. What I want to know is why the supply closet on level 22? It couldn't possibly hold enough paper for you."

"Are you telling me that you didn't know about Walter's secret stash?" When Jack shook his head, Daniel glanced at Sam and Cam. "Wow, none of you know that Walter has been stock piling extra paper in a warehouse on level 22? The place is huge. Almost as big as the gate room, but without the retractable ceiling. The door was labeled 'Supply Closet.' I wandered in one day when I made a wrong turn. Walter told me that the military ran on paper, so he was ensuring that the SGC would never run out."

Jack put on his best snooty voice "Excellent answer, Dr. Jackson." All three gave Daniel opera applause. Daniel bowed his head.

"Thank you, thank you."

"Judges your scores please," Jack continued. "Danny boy, you must be shooting for the maximum entertainment score. I'll give you Barnes & Noble, your library, and the paper. But, I must withhold the coffee beans. You put us all through hell when you went through withdrawal that first week. I am so NOT doing that again. Entertainment score of 7. Practicality score of 9. Strategic value score of 6. Feasibility score of 3. For a total of 25."

Sam smiled at Jack's response. "I agree about the coffee, but would include all the office supplies and not just the paper. You need something to write with, not just on. E-9, P-8, S-10, F-2 for a total of 29."

"You maxed the Strategic Value score. How?" Jack asked.

Sam grinned, "Books on how to forge metals, build shelters, maximize food storage. Barnes & Noble has a whole do it yourself section."

"I'll buy." Cam stated. "But, I'm not a big reader and I really miss my coffee. Maybe not as much as Jackson, but enough to include all the coffee beans. He might share if he gets enough. But Sam is right about the other office supplies. Just think about how long a paperclip chain we could build." Cam spread his hands wide, "Anyway, E-3, P-7, S-6, F-3 for a total of 19."

"Ouch. Daniel scores… 73. You're next, Cam," Sam prompted.

Cam took a moment to think on his answer, "Well… Dr. Jackson there is a hard act to follow, but… in addition to what he wants… I want the entire contents of a Wal-Mart Superstore and either a Lowe's or Home Depot. Both if you can."

"Wal-Mart?" Sam asked. "I can see the hardware stores, but of all the other places, you picked WAL-MART?"

"Of course, I'm not greedy and Wally World has just about everything. Clothes, food, duct tape, boots, and, most importantly, personal hygiene products. I can do without the shower, but soap and shampoo are desperately needed here at Camp Suks-A-Lot." Cam paused, "I hate to tell you this, but you guys stink."

"What about entertainment?" Daniel asked.

"In addition to a small book selection, Wal-Mart has a huge selection of movies and music, and … very important… video games. If Sam can't get the electricity going, Wal-Mart to the rescue with the toy and game isles. We could be playing Pictionary by firelight."

Jack pulled out his snooty voice again, "Bravo, Colonel Mitchell." Again, the remaining three gave opera applause while Cam stood and took a full bow. As he sat back down, Jack and Daniel looked expectantly at Sam.

"Alright. Not such a bad selection. I could do with more in depth reading material than Oprah's biography, but I'll take what I can get. E-5, P-10 just for getting me shampoo, SV-5, F-7 for a total of 27," Sam finished with a flourish.

Jack grinned, "I may not be a Wal-Mart fan, but I really like the idea of clean socks and a change of clothes. E-8, P-10 for clothes and soap, SV-10 for all the stuff Carter can pull apart and use to build better stuff, and F-7. Which is a total of 35."

Daniel frowned before starting, "The only entertainment value is in watching Jack giggle over the clothes so 2. But Practicality is definitely a 10, soap, shampoo, clothes. It's making me tear up. SV is 7. Feasibility is 6. What's that up to… 25?"

"Mitchell pulls into the lead with a score of … 87." Sam looked up to see all the guys watching her. "What? Oh, I'm next. Umm…Having duly considered my options, I have decided that in addition to the desires of Dr. Jackson and Colonel Mitchell… I would like the entire contents of … " paused and stared at each one for effect." …a Yamaha dealership, a full gasoline depot with tanks and pumps, the Dell outlet store, and a mall." She finished with a challenging look to all of them.

"I thought you liked Harley-Davidson over Yamaha when it came to bikes." Cam stated.

"Yes, for "street" bikes. But we don't have a road. So, for dirt bikes I would go for Yamaha. They hold up better in rough terrain. And… we would get the four wheelers in addition to the dirt bikes," Sam quickly sagely.

"Oh, but a gas station wouldn't have enough gas for long," Daniel added.

"Not a gas station. A gasoline DEPOT. The depot is the place that receives the gasoline from the pipeline and stores it for all the gas stations in a regional area. So, millions of gallons of gasoline. I added the tanks and pumps because without a way to hold and dispense it, the gas would be pretty useless."

"Uh… I see just a small problem in this happy little universe." Jack added with a smile. "You pick a whole computer store, but no way to run the computers. No juice. No Carter happily tapping away at the keyboard."

Sam's smile grew as she innocently replied, "But, Sir," she whined. "Cam already got the generators and solar panels from the hardware store. They just needed a little gasoline to get them going." She tossed in a coy look and a slow wink.

Jack laughed and conceded defeat. Sam turned expectantly to the remaining two.

"Ok." Cam finally asked, "A mall?"

Sam's smile changed into a full-blown smirk. "Of course. You boys may survive on cheap clothes and generic soap. But, us WOMEN need real product and decent clothes. Almost every mall has Bed, Bath, and Beyond and several good clothing stores: Gap, Abercrombie & Fitch, Banana Republic. And unlike Cam, I am greedy."

All three men contemplated the image of Sam with a P-90 at the mall fighting over 'product.'

"Nice," Jack finally whispered before continuing, "Just for that, I recommend the biggest mall I know of; the Mall of America. We can't have you run out of 'product.'" Jack smiled as he put a few finishing touches on the doll. "E-10 just to see you flying through the forest on a dirt bike. P-4. SV is 10 we could really use some transportation and the gas has hundreds of uses. F-6 for a total of … 30."

Cam laughed, "E-10, P-7, S-9, F-1 for the big ass gas storage tanks. Which totals to … 26."

Daniel was smiling as he started, "Sam, I have to say that I am impressed. You covered all the bases, but we can't live on mall food… Well, I can't live on mall food. But, I like the quality upgrade from Wal-Mart. 9 for Entertainment, 10 for Practicality, 8 for Strategic Value, but alas, only a 1 for Feasibility. How can you expect to move huge gas tanks? So… 28."

The three turned to Jack, "Well played, Carter. You score 84. Good enough for second, but you lost on feasibility." Jack used a stone to smooth the wood on the doll. "Well, Milli is done, so time to hit the sack, kids."

"What about you, Jack?" Daniel asked.

"Are you kidding? With all the crap you guys want me to carry? Nah, you guys already took all the good stuff. Wal-Mart has TV's, videos, beer, AND a bakery. And Carter just turned the power on. What else could I possibly need?" He glanced around. Sam and Daniel were giving him 'the look.' "OK, OK, … in addition, blah, blah, blah… I want the Stargate and DHD from P4Y-753. You know that nasty planet with the stinky swamp. They aren't using it so… I'll just take it off their hands and then we can all go home."

"Beep. Wrong answer. Rule number one is 'no Stargate,'" Sam glanced at Daniel and Cam. "Shall we disqualify him, gentlemen?"

"Indubitably," came Daniel's response.

"Yup," quipped Cam.

"Punishment?" Sam asked.

"I'm partial to a humiliating song and dance routine," Daniel grinned, "How about 'I'm a little teapot,' complete with hand motions."

"Very nice."

"Oy, you two are evil and .. are corrupting poor Colonel Mitchell. He was such a fine officer before he was exposed to you two," Jack replied. They all grinned evilly at him. "Fine." Jack stood up.

"I'm a little teapot, short and stout. Here is my handle." He slapped his hand on his hip suggestively. "Here is my spout." He thrust his arm up and his hips forward. "When I whistle and jiggle and shout." He wiggled his hips as he turned in a full circle, working around the campfire." Just tip me over and pour me out." He tipped sideways and his 'spout' grabbed Daniel from behind.

Daniel jumped and all four fell back laughing at Jack's antics.

As the laughter died away, they settled into an easy silence, enjoying the quiet company. Cam and Sam finally said good night and retired to their nests in the back of the cave. Daniel and Jack sat quietly by the fire, each lost in his own thoughts.

Daniel finally broke the silence after a few minutes. "Why do you always intentionally lose the game?" he quietly asked.

Jack poked the fire with a stick, stirring the ashes, before finally responding. "Two reasons, really. One, to see you all laugh and smile. You all work too hard. The least I can do is get you to laugh a little. Release some of that pent-up tension. Have you noticed that I give in way to easily to whatever goofy punishment you dish out?"

Daniel smiled, "Yeah. Sam and I talked about it one night. Her theory was that you were letting off steam. That you had to be so serious for everyone else, that it helped to be silly for just us. You used to do that at the SGC, too."

"I did? Huh." They sat quietly for a bit more.

Finally, Daniel prompted, "And the other reason?"

Jack sighed deeply, "The second reason is because even though we desperately need all those supplies to survive, the Stargate is the one thing we need to get home. And I desperately want to get everyone home. Every time a team goes out, I keep hoping that THIS time they will find it." He paused, collecting his thoughts. "There are times when I can FEEL it out there. Calling to some remnant of Kanan."

Daniel waited in silence. Jack continued, "When it was just us on missions, it was like … a grand adventure. The danger and excitement was a part of that. Sure, we were doing what we could to keep Earth safe. But, we were safe in the knowledge that we were only risking our OWN lives. Our families and friends would still be safe back home. Life would go on if we failed." He stabbed at the fire again. "But this time… this time the bastards brought our families along for the ride. How do I answer the little kids, when they ask me if Santa can find their new home?" He stopped again, unable to continue.

"You've been thinking about this a lot, huh?" Daniel regarded his friend carefully.

"How can you tell?" Jack laughed sneaking a quick glance at Daniel.

"I didn't have to pull it out of you, for one."

"Yes… that would be … telling." Jack lay back next to the fire watching the flames. "I was thinking that we," he motioned to include the whole encampment, "should name this place. Make it easier to cope… But, then … naming something makes it sound…" he let out a short breath, "… permanent… Like accepting our fate… or something."

Daniel went back to watching the flames. A name did sound permanent. Final. Like they were giving up hope. More disturbing was that Jack was thinking along these lines. His eternal optimism kept them alive on more than one mission. Even stuck in a different time, he failed to lose hope that they would find a way home to their own time.

What was different now? Surely, they had been in worse positions before, right? The kids, he thought glumly. Whenever kids were involved, Jack's mission plans were overly cautious. And right now, no plan was without risk to everyone. Hell, we don't even have a plan outside of survive. Jack was once again thinking two steps ahead of everyone else. He was building a permanent community because it was the only plan. No plan B was in the works. What had Jack said all those years ago? Where there is a will, there's a but. There has to be another way. Jack's words echoed in his mind, Then find it, Daniel. I will, my friend. I will.

"Nope." Daniel finally responded. "We can't name it yet. I mean, it's only been a month. We would have to be here… what?… at least a year or more?... Before we could even consider naming it."

Jack smiled sadly, "You're right, Daniel. A name would be … pre-mature… at this point." Jack stood up slowly. "Well… I'd better hit the sack. Apparently, I have a lot to pick up at the store tomorrow." He turned when he reached his pallet at the back. "And Daniel?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Landry" Hank barked into his phone.

"General, this is Chief Tom Wilcox from the Colorado Springs Police Department."

"Hi, Tom. How are you doing?" Hank smiled. He had been working with Tom Wilcox last month on the strange disappearance of the SGC personnel and other citizens around Colorado Springs. While the investigation had gone nowhere, the two men had come away with a deep respect for each other. Hank thought that Tom could be a little formal, but didn't feel the need to loosen the man up.

"Not so good, General. I need your help bad. We had another one of those green-thing disappearances and the whole town is in a panic. I can't reach the mayor and I don't have the authority to get the Governor." The normally reserved police chief sounded on the edge of panic.

"What happened?"

The chief took in a deep breath, "I'm not exactly sure, but several of the local retail stores were lit up with that strange green light while people were still inside them. In some stores, only the goods disappeared. But in others, a few of the people disappeared with the stuff. It seems as if the whole town has been calling 9-1-1. People are panicking." The chief took another deep breath, trying to calm himself down, "I'm not exactly sure what to do on this one. I know that we worked together when the last group of people disappeared. I was hoping for your help on this one."

"Understood. I'll do what I can. I'm sending you my best team to help investigate. Call this number directly if you need anything."

"Thanks. I'll be at the station waiting for your men." Landry could hear the relief in the Chief's voice. "I'll advise my people that they are on the way."

Hank hung up the phone. It happened again. "Damn it!" He rushed to the control room and hit the overhead comm. "This is General Landry. I am initiating a personnel recall. All personnel are to immediately report to their duty station." He flicked the PA off and turned to the technician on duty. "Start a telephone recall for everyone currently not on base. I want an accounting of all SGC personnel ASAP. Have SG-1 report to the briefing room as soon as they are accounted for. I'll be in my office." Hank turned abruptly and returned to his office to make some calls.

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Teal'c and his team arrived at the Colorado Springs Police Department within half an hour. General Landry's briefing had been sketchy. The police department was a flourish of activity. The desk sergeant spotted them and immediately led them back to Chief Wilcox in the dispatch office.

"Chief, the Air Force people you were expecting are here," the desk sergeant introduced them then returned to his post.

Chief Wilcox eyed them skeptically as he talked on the phone. "Alright. Bye." Chief Wilcox turned to the team, "I'm Chief Tom Wilcox. Welcome to my little world."

"I am Murray. This is Vala, Capt. Yan, and TSgt. Matheson. How may we be of assistance?"

"Things have calmed down somewhat from earlier. It has helped that no one has spotted more green lights stealing stuff. Our patrols have been able to keep anyone from looting the unaffected stores. Did you work on the last disappearance investigation?" the Chief asked.

"Indeed. I witnessed my teammates' disappearance for myself and was tasked with collecting information from … other sources," Teal'c replied stoically.

"Good. Then I'll let you help conduct the interviews. Frankly, my detectives are not sure what to ask. I'll have a cruiser escort you to the first location. I'll be here if you need any official support. Let me know if you run into any problems. My detectives will meet you there." The Chief turned back to his dispatcher and she handed him the phone again.

Teal'c motioned his team to proceed him out of the office. They had just returned to the government car when his cell phone rang.

Teal'c glanced around before answering, "This is … Murray."

"Teal'c. Landry. We have completed the recall. One Airman is missing. MSgt Jessica Kern. According to her roommate, she left to go shopping at Wal-Mart about 45 minutes before the recall. Her cell phone is giving an out-of-area message."

Teal'c climbed into the car as he listened to General Landry. "That is indeed good news. ChiefWilcox has stated that the panic is subsiding. There have been no new reports of the green light. We are currently on our way to this … Wall Mart … to assist in interviewing the witnesses. I will endeavor to determine the location of SergeantKern. We will report anything we find."

"I think we have to assume she will be among the missing. She was stationed at the Alpha Site at the time of the first disappearances. I'll have Chief Wilcox make a public statement about reporting missing people to the hotline. Keep me informed. Landry out."

Teal'c closed the phone with a snap, "Only one person from the SGC is missing; Master Sergeant JessicaKern. All other SGC personnel have been located."

"I guess that is some … small… consolation." Vala tossed out. "Maybe we will find out something useful this time. Heaven knows, the last bunch of interviews were a complete waste of time."

"We shall see," Teal'c replied quietly.

Several hours later, Teal'c was forced to admit that the interviews were a complete waste of time. The only useful information he had was from a cashier who recognized MSgt Kern and identified her as one of the missing. The rest of the interviews repeated the same useless information. His current interview was no different.

"An' than this … weird greenish light surrounded me. I damn near 'ad a heart attack. It seemed to go on ferev'r. When it finally went away, all my stuff was gone. I mean… just… gone. Even the hundred dollars in my wallet. I mean, what da' hell would aliens want with beer and Cheetos?... I know'd it was the aliens. I'd seen 'um before when they's probed my head and l'ft me neked in the corn feld."

After the man left, Vala snidely remarked, "No wonder the 'aliens' left him. I wouldn't want to be stuck with him either. Although, I bet they got a good laugh out of him."

"Indeed."

Vala began to pace around the room, "Why do you think they took so many … 'things'… this time? I mean, we have only counted 38 people missing, but literally tons of stuff useful only to the Tau'ri. Granted… chocolate could be worth its weight in naquadah on the black market. But, the rest doesn't make any sense." Vala stopped pacing, "Unless, they were supplies for our missing people?" Hope surged through her. "That might explain the missing vehicles and," she glanced at the notes, "construction supplies."

"You may be on to something, ValaMalDoran. We must get a list of the missing items from the vendors. Perhaps, it will give us a … clue." A smile curved Teal'c's lips.

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"General Landry, it’s good to see you again," Agent Barrett walked into the general's office with several folders.

"Agent Barrett, you said that you had some additional information about our disappearances."

"Yes, Sir." Agent Barrett opened his folders and pulled out two reports, "As you know the NID has also been investigating the disappearances. During the first incident, multiple locations were targeted. We suspected that this may also be the case for the second incident. We contacted our agents all across the country and came across two other incidents of 'strange green lights.' One in Bloomington, Minnesota where it encompassed parts of a mall and Dallas, Texas where a computer store was targeted." He paused and handed the two reports to the general. "One person confirmed missing from Dallas, an electronics engineer. A family of four confirmed missing from St. Paul, Minnesota. An OB/GYN and his family. They were last seen entering the mall."

Hank stared down at the reports. The family photo was peeking out of the stack. He gently tucked it back into the folder. "Thank you, Agent Barrett. That brings the total up to 48 confirmed missing." Hank looked at the younger man closely. "Has any progress been made in determining a reason for the targeted locations or why so few people were taken in this attack?"

Agent Barrett frowned, "Not that I am aware of. Currently, we can only speculate. My analysts find it odd that the aliens could target a specific individual, but not a specific item. They think that the desired items were in the locations and simply took everything to get the one item. It just doesn't make sense otherwise."

Hank grunted, "Maybe their information was inaccurate, and they only know of the locations, not the specific item. They already had over 300 of our people. Yet, when they attacked again they didn't get anything of importance, just retail junk. All of it would be totally useless to an advanced race with their kind of beaming technology." Hank grinned, "Ha! You want to know what I think. I think that General O'Neill and the rest are feeding the aliens a line of bullshit. Sending them on a wild goose chase." Hank sat back with a positive feeling. "It's the first real sign we've had that they are still alive out there."

"True, General. I just hope we get them back."

"So, do I… So do I."

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"What the hell?" Jack signaled the team to stop. "Another damn rock. I guess we know why low quarters are not recommended for field use." He gestured towards his trashed uniform, "or class A's in general." He sighed as he dug out the rock. "Alright, let’s go."

Jack settled the rifle back into position and started back down the trail. He was walking next to SSgt Ted Garrett. All morning, in between removing rocks from his shoes, they had been quietly arguing the flaws and merits of wearing the dress uniform. So far the only merit was that the women thought they looked 'hot'. However, they were in complete agreement that the class A service dress uniform was totally inappropriate for field use. Unfortunately, Jack was stuck in the only clothes he had. "When we get back, I will never wear blues to work again." He glanced at Garrett before returning his gaze to the surrounding countryside. He caught the smirk. "Just in case we get abducted by aliens again."

The team had nearly made it back to the drop zone; the field where they originally woke up. Jack had enjoyed the whole trip, except for the rocks. He enjoyed the quiet trips into the field away from the stresses of living too close to too many people in a cave. He wasn't much use to the teams busy developing tools, and he was death to any plant he tried to cultivate. So, he split his administrative duties with time in the field. Not that there was any paperwork. But his people felt better about their progress if he listened to their verbal reports and gave them a "Good job." Last night's good banter and the morning spent in the field had helped him shed the last of his melancholy mood. Of course, Daniel had helped too.

Suddenly, the Maj. Vasquez signaled the team to stop. The forest around them suddenly fell quiet. Off in the distance, they heard a thrumming noise, and then nothing. They waited in silence, scanning the surrounding trees. The forest slowly came back to life. Silently, they stalked toward where they heard the noise. They could see a break in the trees ahead. When they finally reached the clearing, they all froze and stared in shock.

They had reached the drop zone, and the field was littered with stuff. Piles of clothes, tools, food, lumber… you name it. Things were crammed into every nook and cranny. "What the hell?" SSgt Garrett whispered.

"Scan the area. Look for any sign of 'them.'" Jack and SG-5 spread out to surround and search the immediate area. Not five steps later. "Crap, I got bodies." Jack reached down and checked for a pulse. "He's alive. Vasquez, send a runner back to the caves. We need every able-bodied adult here now; military first to clear the area, then Delta Whiskey Corp and Brat Pack. Make sure they leave enough adults and security for the kids. Let's secure the area as best we can. Identify the newcomers if possible. Hopefully, they will wake up soon."

Jack walked through the maze of goods checking people as he found them. All of them appeared to be deep asleep. They staked out the perimeter looking for any sign of the aliens and waited for the rest of the Tau'ri to come from the caves.

About an hour later, the newcomers began to wake up. There were fewer of them this time. Maybe 50 people tops. Jack was sitting next to a family with two toddlers, the only new kids; watching over them as the slept. When the parents began to stir, Jack stood up and waited. "Vasquez, when they are all awake, have them all gather over here," he ordered quietly.

"Yes, Sir." He passed the order to the remaining two SG-5 members.

Slowly, the confused people were up and looking around. Jack and SG-5 herded them to one spot. Finally, with everyone gathered. Jack addressed them.

"I am General Jack O'Neill, US Air Force of the Tau'ri. I don't know how you got here or why 'they' took you to begin with. About a month ago, over 300 of us were dumped here in this field in the exact same way you were. You are welcome to join us at our camp. You will find that you no longer look as old as you used to. We don't know why, but so far everyone taken now appears to look only 20 years old. So, my first question is: are you from Earth?"

One man, in an expensive business suit, frowned at him. "Where else would we be from?"

"I'll take that as a 'yes.' What cities are you from?" Jack continued.

The group answered with a chorus of 'Colorado Springs' with a few 'Denver's sprinkled in with one 'Dallas' and a family from 'St. Paul'.

"OK, are any of you from the SGC or have relatives working in Cheyenne Mountain?"

The group was mostly quiet. A woman in the back raised her hand. Jack motioned her to join Maj. Vasquez. "Alright. What is the last thing you remember before waking up here?"

"I went into a bookstore to grab some coffee."

"I was grocery shopping."

"Getting advice on how to install a new sink in my rental property."

"Talking to the dealer about a bike."

"Working."

Each response was different. Jack waited until the group settled back down. Before continuing again, the man in the business suit asked, "Are you one of those people the police and the military were looking for?"

"Yeah," another man continued, "it was all over the news about a month ago. Anyone having any information about the disappearances was supposed to call a hotline."

"I remember. My sister watched someone vanish at the grocery store. They never found them." The woman suddenly looked back at Jack taking the poor state of his clothing, stricken, "Are we missing now?"

Jack sighed, "Yes and Yes. It's nice to know we were missed."

The man in the business suit frowned, "Why not just call 9-1-1?" He whipped out his cell phone and dialed with practiced ease. "Of all the… No service… I pay good money to get service anywhere in Colorado." He glared at the phone as if to blame it.

A woman to the left was staring intently at Jack. He watched as realization dawned in her eyes. Slowly, she asked, "Why did you ask us if we were from Earth?"

Jack grimaced. He was hoping the alien abduction thing could wait till later. "Because… near as we can figure… we are no longer on Earth." He willed her to leave it at that. They would all learn about the SGC soon enough from the rest of the Tau'ri. One shock at a time. "For one thing, the stars at night are all wrong. For another, that tree," he pointed, "is blue." As one, the group turned and stared at the bright blue tree. "Now, don't get me wrong. I like blue. I'm just not used to seeing it on… a tree." He heard SSgt Garrett snort behind him and felt gratified that his humor was not in vain. He noticed a few shy smiles in the crowd.

Jack organized the newcomers to sorting the piles of goods in the center of the clearing while they waited for help from the caves. The man in the business suit was none other than Joseph Oliver, the Mayor of Colorado Springs. Jack spent most of the next hour trying to lose the good mayor, who seemed to have 'just one more question' or commenting on the poor appearance of their rescuers. Finally, he sent the man to sort pots on the far side of the clearing, declaring it a job of 'vital' importance.

Not long after that the rest of the Tau'ri arrived. Jack had the military secure the perimeter and join SG-5 in checking for any signs of the aliens. Jack quickly paired some of them up with a newcomer and loaded them down with stuff to take back. He kept the families with kids back until the Delta Whiskey Corp arrived.

Smiling, Jack welcomed the head of the DWC, "Sandra, thank goodness. These folks are new here about and I was hoping you and the Delta Whiskey Corp could look after them. They are only new family with kids. Luckily, the rest are all singles and couples."

"Sure, Jack." Sandra turned to the new families. "Don't worry, your kids will be safe in the caves. My children are safely back there with my husband. Please follow me and I'll help you get settled." She led them to the edge of the clearing. "It's a long trip, so don't carry too much. You will most likely have to carry the children before we reach the caves." With that she loaded herself down with clothing and gently herded the families before her towards the security escorts.

"Delta Whiskey?" asked one of the mothers.

Sandra chuckled, "Dependent Wives are often referred to as DW's. Delta Whiskey in phonetics. We adopted the term when we arrived here. It helped us organize the different skills we have. Besides, it could be worse. The college kids decided to call themselves the Brat Pack." The conversation drifted away from him. He could see Sandra leading the families to the rally point.

He was about to load himself down with clothes when he noticed the ATV trailer. Then the ATV. Then the key to the ATV. "Nice." He jumped the clothing pile to check the gas level of the ATV. "Very nice. Thompson!" He shouted. "Load up the heavy stuff into the trailers. Some of the ATV's have gas." Col. Thompson grinned as he coordinated the efforts to dig out the ATV's and start loading the trailers.

Col Thompson scanned the piles and frowned. There was no way they could haul all this stuff before the gas ran out. He turned back to Jack, "Priorities, General?"

"Generators and heavy awkward equipment first. We'll see from there. We can rig a way to pull the trailers by hand when the gas runs out."

"Yes, Sir."

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

It took a week to move all the stuff from the clearing back to the caves. That first night, they all had an icy bath with real soap and a much-needed change of clothes. Jack had a ceremonial burning of the rags to celebrate, as he called it, 'the good fortune of clean underwear'. The group gathered every night to sample the long-missed foods and dance under electric lights, playing whatever, they could find on a battery-operated stereo.

Daniel had taken charge of the numerous books and was establishing a library in an alcove off the communal project cave. While sorting through the materials, he was surprised to see several boxes labeled with his name. They contained the books from his library at the SGC, carefully packed away for storage. He moved these books to the back of the alcove for safe keeping.

Likewise, Dr. Carolyn Lam had commandeered any and all medical supplies, from aspirin and Band-Aids to what appeared to be a complete in-store pharmacy. She was blessing the powers that be to finally have real medicine once again. Antibiotics, anaphylactic medications, and real pain killers were back on her list of prescribed treatments. This whole past month, Carolyn had been dreading the day when one of their number would get seriously sick or injured and she would be unable to do more than provide a quiet place to heal. Luckily, no one had become sick or seriously injured. Now, she felt like she was better prepared to assist this merry band of misfits. Her medical cave now looked more like an infirmary.

The food that they could salvage was now stored in the communal food cave with one of the generators and the remaining gasoline. The industrial generator ran all the freezer units they could find. However, the ice cream didn't make it and was eaten half melted on the first day. By community consent, they saved alcohol and coffee for one big party to be held after all the goods were stored. There wasn't enough to ration for very long. Everyone decided that one last binge was better than doling it out slowly.

The clothing and shoes were distributed among the group as fairly as possible. Anything that was not claimed was stored for future use. Everyone was clean and smiling once again. The military members did their best to maintain military protocol, but without the uniform, many quickly developed a more informal protocol. Jack approved of the change and decided to make it standard policy. He kept watch for any discipline problems and was pleasantly surprised to find the informal protocol being adopted by the civilian members of his motley group. Encouraged, he gave his blessing to the adopt the informal protocol for all the Tau'ri.

The new people were settled into the caves with only a few problems. A few of the old crew had shuffled around to ensure there was no overcrowding in any single cave. However, the Honorable Joseph Oliver was a minor problem. The good mayor was at loose ends and pestered Jack constantly for lack of something better to do. Jack was almost willing to throttle the man just to be left alone for 10 minutes. Luckily for the mayor, Sam had discovered that he was a chemist before being elected to office. She immediately had Joe start to develop an organic fuel for the generators and the motorcycles. To Jack's surprise, Joe felt he could have a testable prototype before the remaining gasoline was used up.

With the last of the items moved from the drop zone to the caves, the Tau'ri were ready to celebrate and make plans for the future. They had been so caught up in day-to-day survival, that no one had projected past tomorrow's meal or the current project. They had too much to do and not nearly enough time, energy, or the proper tools to accomplish it. Now, they had the tools and the time. Many of the on-going projects were no longer needed. So, for now, almost everyone was at loose ends. Jack decided that now was the perfect time for everyone to take a much-needed break. The whole group planned a big party and a "Mandatory" day off.

At the start of the party, Jack had ordered all his 'troops' to participate in absolutely, positively, no work whatsoever. The whole group laughed as Jack glared at Sam and Daniel. Daniel cried "What?" in response. Tonight, was for celebrating. Everyone had needed the break, and truly, no encouragement was needed to abandon the now useless projects. Tomorrow they would meet and decide priorities as a group. Tonight, they were supposed to enjoy the last of the beer and coffee and whatever pastries had survived the week. Of course, many of the celebrants also took this opportunity to get to know their peers on a more personal level. Many of the military personnel felt more comfortable pursuing personal relationships because Jack had insisted that the new informal protocol outlined that fraternization between military members was allowed as long as the personal relationship didn't affect the working environment.

Now, Jack sat smiling as he watched his world-weary people transformed into a happy community. He was content. Not happy, but content. For the moment, everything was going to be alright. He wasn't surprised though when Daniel found him soaking in the atmosphere of the party.

"So…" Daniel started.

"Yeah?"

Daniel smirked, "You forgot the gas depot."

"Damn. I knew I forgot something." Jack turned to his friend smiling, "I must have left it with the Stargate."

"Oh. Well then… It must be around here somewhere." They both turned back, watching the party. "So… what now?" Daniel asked.

"Now? We celebrate, Daniel. Another day alive, a full belly, a roof over our heads, and good company. Enjoy it." He gestured to the merry group. Smiling he pointed out where some of the Brat Pack were teaching the youngest kids how to line dance. Everyone had a huge smile and was laughing frequently. "For once in your life, Daniel, live for the moment. Be happy NOW. We can take care of tomorrow… tomorrow. So, Carpe diem… seize the fish," with a parting laugh, Jack left to join the line dancing group. Daniel sat for a bit watching the happy celebration around him, trying to enjoy the moment.

Daniel spotted Sam with Capt. Jen Hailey. They seemed to be in deep conversation while watching Cassie and her boyfriend across the clearing. When he caught Sam casting glances towards the line dancers, he decided that in lieu of work, gossip with friends seemed like a good use of his time.

"Sam. Jen. What are you two conspiring over back here?"

"Hey Daniel. We were gossiping about Cassie. You?" Sam replied innocently.

Daniel narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Gossip, huh? And here I thought you were discussing work. I was so hoping to join you," Daniel waved. "So… anything good?" Jen blushed. "Really good… huh. Cool. So, who's the guy?"

Sam tried to look innocent, "Whatever do you mean, Dr. Jackson?"

"Well," he continued. "It seems to me… that the only really good gossip involves a guy and a girl. Since Cassie is a girl, who is the guy?" he paused, catching the eye of a pretty nurse who was blatantly smiling at him.

"Really, Daniel? Does this mean that Lt. Sally Wimple over there is good gossip fodder? I mean, you are a guy and she is a girl…" Sam was merciless.

Daniel, not to be take down so easily replied, "What an excellent idea, Sam. Sally is a true vision of loveliness, has very gentle hands, and looks interested. Gossip away. I've got a nurse to talk to… about a medical issue… of course," smiling Daniel excused himself to go over to Sally.

"Of course." Sam watched as Daniel led Sally out to dance. She sighed unhappily and glanced at her friend. "Oh, don't you start, Jen."

"But I have to. Cassie hooked up with Josh almost from the moment we got here. Daniel is currently hunting poor Sally. Colonel Mitchell just snuck into the woods with Carolyn Lam. Nobody is following the old protocol at the party … It can't hurt to just ask him for a dance. They're line dancing for heaven’s sake. Come on… You know you want to…" Jen teased.

"Yes, but … what about you? I don't see you jumping the nearest guy," she started.

"Nope. But this isn't about me. It's about you and Jack." Jen smiled as she ticked off the facts on her fingers, "You are both being held against your will by aliens. The aliens don't bother to show their faces. We are no longer following FULL military protocol. We could be stuck here the rest of our lives. And LIFE IS TOO SHORT to waste an opportunity for a brief moment of happiness… No, buts." Jen waited.

"Ack. The word evil comes to mind when you get this way."

"Yeah, well, until we invent a Stargate or a spaceship with hyper drive, I must look at the big picture."

"And that is…" Sam looked at Jen suspiciously.

"The preservation of the species, of course."

Sam rolled her eyes at Jen, "Oh, please. And just what are you doing to 'preserve the human race.'"

"Well, since you asked so nicely…" Jen grinned. "I am going to bag an Airman," she casually replied. "Sam, let me give you the same advice my mama gave me. Men are like puppies..."

"Puppies? Oh, I bet they like that comparison."

"Seriously, they are all eager up front, but then some bitch kicks them hard and they get all defensive. You just got to gently encourage them to come to you, like it's their own idea. Then tell them 'good boy' when they do finally come willingly."

Sam laughed, "Your mom was seriously bent. You know that, right?"

"Yes," Jen laughed. "And seriously fixated on puppies. Personally, I think men are more like cats. Fiercely independent, but willing to cuddle on their own terms. Like that little tiger right there," Jen pointed to Maj. Vasquez, quietly nursing a beer by the stereo.

"Joe?" Sam asked. Jen nodded. Sam gave him a quick appraisal, "Nice face. Broad shoulders. Quick mind. Good pick. How long have you been eyeing him?"

"About a year now. I didn't think I had a chance back home. But now… with a bit of liquid courage…" Jen smiled and downed the last of her beer. "Wish me luck." Sam watched her approach Maj. Jose Vasquez. He smiled back at Jen and soon they were lost in conversation. Sam sighed again as her eyes wandered back to her heart's desire.

All around her, people were using the party to 'hook-up' with people they have known and liked, or for some, just met a month ago. Sam wanted to do the same, but old habits held her back. For years, she and Jack had built up walls to keep them from being more than professional. When Jack left the SGC, she had always hoped for more, but she found that Jack didn't want to bring down his walls. They were too strong. Maybe he truly believed that she was too good for him. And that he was too old and broken to risk her career over. So, instead, he distanced himself mentally and physically by moving to DC.

And then they were taken. They fell right back into the same old habits. Military protocol dictated their moves because anything else was too close and personal. But, they had been flirting more lately. Less guarded. He sure isn't too old now. Maybe the walls would come down this time. But Sam didn't want to wait any longer. Jen was right, life was too short to squander the time we have.

She continued to watch as children were herded to bed, and groups broke down into couples. And, eventually, some couples wandered off into the dark. Her mind easily supplying visions of what they were doing. What she could be doing. Instinctively, her eyes sought out Jack again. "Oh, for heaven’s sake." She closed her eyes only to delve deeper into the fantasy. OK, so that's not working. She consciously tried to regain control and slow her breathing. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Jack approaching. "Oh boy!"

"Sam, what could you possibly be thinking so hard about?" Jack's voice washed over her as he sat down next to her.

She blushed, "Oh… Survival and… stuff," she replied lamely. Like wild monkey sex with you right… over … there. Oh, that is so not helping.

"Right. That has you all twisted up," Jack eyed her skeptically, noting the deepening blush.

"It's just… I mean, I…" she started, but just couldn't seem to force the words out. "Nothing," she sighed, and tried to change the subject, "Did you know, Jen likes Joe Vasquez?"

"She does? That's great. He has been working up the courage to ask her out since she joined the SGC. They will make a good couple." Jack smiled at her. "But, what does that have to do with survival and … stuff?"

Damn, like a hound dog on a scent. Heh, puppy hound dog. Come here little puppy. Changing tactics, Sam continued, "Well… Jen was just talking about the … um… preservation of the species. She… ah… wanted to do her part." Sam blushed. I am so transparent. This is so not going to work.

"Ah." Jack smiled at her discomfort. "What about you?"

"Me?" She squeaked. I so want to do my part with you … again and again. Come on little puppy. Nothing to fear from the nice astrophysicist. Don't you want to cuddle?

"Yes. Don't you want to ensure the survival of mankind?" Jack looked over at her, his voice full of heat, "Surely, you have someone in mind."

Yes! Good boy! Sam grinned, "I might… Would you care to go for a … 'walk' … on this fine night?"

Jack grinned back, "Indeed, I would." He rose and offered her his arm. Sam gladly accepted his arm and leaned into his long frame. "Shall we?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, yes, let's," she replied as they walked into the dark.

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Late the next morning, the group gathered in front of the caves. Jack had recalled all the perimeter security and positioned them around the clearing within earshot of the proceedings. Jack smiled at the group before him.

"Good afternoon, everyone. I hope everyone enjoyed the party last night." Heads bobbed in the crowd in response. "We are gathered here today to set priorities. I feel that each one of you should have a say in where we go from here. A week ago, we were barely surviving. Now, with the proper tools, we can go on to thrive in our new environment. What we need to discuss is how we… as a group… want to thrive."

Jack took a long look that included everyone in the crowd, "I think it's important for you all to hear the latest intelligence from home. Among the newcomers is one MSgt Jessica Kern from the SGC. She was pulled from the Alpha Site when we all disappeared. Because of this, we now know that the SGC has no idea where we are, if we are alive, or who took us. They are still investigating, but don't have a clue where to look." He paused to let those grim thoughts sink in. "In other news, the Ori are starting a major offensive and all assets are being thrown towards protecting Earth. So, even if they did get some intelligence on us, they might not be able to do anything about it." Again, he paused to let the news sink in. Jack sighed, he didn't want to give them this news, but he felt that they needed to know. "I hate to be a negative Nellie, but it is time that we consider that we might not be going home." Jack sat down and Col Ted Thompson stood next.

Mumbling was heard throughout the crowd. Ted waited until the mumbling quieted down. "We are working on an inventory of the goods we found. But in general, we have what we need to build… tools, lumber, equipment, clothes… we also have a lot of useless stuff. Hopefully, the brains will have the power up soon," he glanced over at Dr. Lee to see a quick nod. "So, some of the junk will be useful again. But for the most part, we won't have the power to plug everything in."

Dr. Lee and Sam stood up, "We can build or invent … well… a lot of stuff. But we only have so many people to dedicate to a project. Currently, Mr. Oliver is working on an organic fuel for the generators and ATV's. However, our other projects… namely, forging hammers and saws… are no longer needed. So, we," she motioned to the scientists, "are at loose ends. Once we set priorities, turn us loose and watch out."

Col. Steven Reynolds stood up. "Over the last month our SG Teams have searched every inch of this valley and about 30 miles of the surrounding terrain. We have found nothing to indicate civilization is or ever was here. No Stargate, no ancient ruins, no native population. We will continue the long patrols until we are sure that no threats exist within several days walk from here."

Jack stood up again, "I propose Plan A. We create a sustainable community while we wait for rescue." More mumbling.

"What's Plan B, Jack?" Daniel asked. The crowd got quiet.

Jack smiled, "I'm still working on Plan B, but basically, we find the bastards that did this and make them take us home through the Stargate or a ship…" the SGC part of the crowd cheered. "But, I still need to work out a few details."

"So, Plan B it is." Daniel looked around, "But, we can follow Plan A until you work out the details." More cheers from everyone.

"As long as you all understand, Plan A is temporary. One of these days, if we don't find it first, Carter will build us a Stargate." Sam blushed and punched his arm, while the crowd cheered.

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Dr. Lam?" Cassie asked at the cave entrance the next morning. "Are you in here?"

"Just a minute. I'll be right out," Cassie heard replied back from the cave, then some quiet whispering and a loud "Shhhhh."

A minute later, Carolyn emerged from the cave looking a little bit rumpled. "Sorry. I was still… sleeping."

"Riight." Cassie grinned, "Morning, Cam," she shouted into the dark cave. Carolyn blushed. Cassie smiled at the muffled reply from the cave.

"So, is something wrong?" Carolyn asked.

"Well, no… I mean, sort of… Argh." She took a deep breath and continued, "I haven't had my period since we got here. I'm about two weeks late. And, I wanted to know if … in all the stuff we found… can you do a pregnancy test?"

"Really?... I mean, yes of course. You do know that it could just be stress, right?" Carolyn kicked into doctor mode and they started to walk towards the 'infirmary'.

Cassie sighed, "Yes, and I didn't think anything of it until this morning. But, I didn't drink last night and … well, I felt like throwing up this morning."

"We can try one of the at-home tests. They are fairly accurate."

Cassie turned her attention inward. "I'll take it, but I think I already know the answer. I just want to be sure."

Dr. Lam went over to a box in the corner. "No problem. It'll just take a minute to find the tests… here they are. Now, just follow the directions and you'll have your answer." She handed the box over to Cassie.

"Don't you want to … I mean… please help me." Cassie was starting to panic and caught herself before she jumped up and ran off. "Please," she said simply.

Carolyn smiled, "Of course."

Carolyn helped Cassie with the test. Cassie was blushing as she had to pee on the stick. But she was immensely grateful to Carolyn as she waited with her.

"You ready to look?" Carolyn asked gently.

"No… Yes… NO!" Cassie sighed. "Yes."

Carolyn showed her the two lines. "Congratulations! Now, I fully expect to be your attending OB," she grinned.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG


	3. Negotiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negotiation

Part Three: Negotiation

Cam finished packing his rucksack. "Hey, Lyn, have you seen that book I was reading?"

Carolyn laughed, "You packed it last night, honey."

"You sure?"

"Of course," she replied.

"And you'll be OK while I'm gone?" he asked, worried.

She laughed again, "Yes. I'll be staying with Sam. Nothing to worry about. We can always call you if we get a blister or something. I am a doctor, you know." She hugged him tightly. "I'm more worried about you wandering around the forest."

Cam smiled, "We'll be fine. Besides, we can always call you if we get a blister or something." He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss.

Someone pounded on the door. "Come on, Mitchell. We're burning daylight here." Cam broke away from Carolyn and opened the door to the grinning face of Jack O'Neill. "Hey, Doc. Sam said to come over anytime this morning. Are you sure it's OK to leave her like this? I mean… what if the baby is early?"

Carolyn smiled, "She isn't due for two more weeks. We'll be fine. This isn't the first baby I have delivered here; you know."

Jack winced, "I know. It's just…"

"It's Sam this time. I understand." Carolyn laid a calming hand on his arm, "I'll call if there is anything to report… good or bad… whether she wants me to or not." She turned back to Cam. "Besides, I'll just tell Sam that you MADE me call you at the first sign of labor." She gave him a serious look, "Now, you had better take good care of my Cameron… or else..."

Cam grabbed his bag and squeezed past Carolyn and Jack, "Geez, Lyn, you make me sound like Daniel. I don't need a keeper. Love ya." He gave her a quick kiss. "See you in a few days. Radio if you need anything."

Jack turned to follow, "Remember … first sign," he shouted over his shoulder.

"Good-bye, Jack."

Jack walked over as Cam was strapping his bag on the awaiting ATV. "Ready for a week in the field, hunting the ever-elusive Stargate?"

Cam laughed, "Hell, yeah. A week in the field sounds great. This farmer-handyman gig we have going isn't nearly as much fun as chasing intergalactic bad guys through one-way worm-holes." Cam regarded Jack closely, "I know that you don't want to leave Sam. So, why are we going again?"

Jack climbed on his ATV, "Because Sam said that if I didn't leave her alone, she would kill me … slowly… she was very detailed, so I believe her. Besides, I have a theory I want to test along with the whole Stargate search. It keeps me busy worrying about something else while Sam enjoys the peace and quiet of a husband-free house." They both started their ATV's.

"So, where to first?"

"I want to go to the overlook first. Dr. Jones wants us to map all the blue trees. He wants to see if there is a reason some trees change from green to blue. We can see most of the trees around the town up there." Jack started his ATV up the trail to the overlook.

Jack was enjoying the ride. The rushing wind was soothing, and the adrenaline surge that came with muscling the heavy vehicle around obstacles was exhilarating. But as much as he missed the action, he also was enjoying the peace that came with this new conflict-free existence. A lot had changed in the last year. His lost Tau'ri had built a community. After determining that the only threats in the area were their unknown captors and a few predatory animals, they had moved out of the original cave system and into real houses.

The warriors and scientists had turned into farmers, ranchers, inventors, and handymen. They still posted a sentry in a tower, but the guard post was to warn the others when one of the so-called bears or wolves attacked the penned near-deer. The schoolhouse was finished, much to the older children's dismay, and the adults took turns teaching the kids a wide range of subjects. According to Sandra Reynolds, the older kids were already touching on subjects well above their grade level.

The college kids had continued their education by apprenticing themselves to the scientists as they attempted to recreate civilization. Cassie was working with Carolyn to continue her pre-med studies. As a result of the apprenticeships, a few of the students planned on changing their major when they returned to Earth.

The caves were now used to store all the extra stuff that seemed to show up at the drop zone. A few weeks, after the first supplies showed up in the drop zone, another delivery mysteriously appeared. And then another. And another. The 'drops' as they called them, seemed to bring what they needed, just as they needed it. One delivery included a naquadah generator, just when they had needed a sustainable power source for the new town. Luckily, no additional people showed up with the new shipments. Because the drops were not consistent, Jack had setup the weekly checks just in case something showed up. One of their objectives on this trip was the weekly check of the drop zone.

Not long after the drops started, Jack became suspicious that the aliens were maintaining surveillance on his people. Several times, he was discussing a particular needed item with Sam or Daniel, just to have it 'dropped' the next time they checked the field. As of yet, he couldn't find any surveillance equipment. However, he was suspicious of several areas around the caves and in the new town. This was the theory he wanted to test this week, but he couldn't inform Cam until they were well away from any of the suspected areas.

Jack was also certain that the Stargate was close to the drop zone. Jack had felt drawn to the Stargate since his first failed blending with Hathor's snake. While he was still in the field, he had used that advantage to get to the Stargate quickly when a mission went south. After being promoted out of the field, it was a comforting pull towards his adopted family, the SGC.

However, since being taken by the unknown aliens, the pull had been maddening. He knew the Stargate was here, but he couldn't find it. Initially, Jack thought it was just his wishful thinking, but one day Sam confided that she felt it's pull, too. She thought it had something to do with the naquadah in their blood or the remnants of their symbiotes. Either way, Jack was going to use that this trip to help him zero in on the cloaked Stargate.

Which lead to the biggest change in the last year, many of the Tau'ri had given up all hope of ever returning home. Only the long time SGC members truly believed that they would one day make it home. They had lived through too many hopeless situations to say with any certainty that they would never return. They were making the best of it in the meantime. But the others had accepted what fate had given them and were making a new life here.

One of the first social decisions Jack had to make was how to recognize a marriage. The second was setting up the individual and community responsibilities for children. Daniel had become the group's social engineer, developing a unique set of community rules based on their situation and the values they brought with them. Since these rules were created, 20 marriages had been recognized and nine babies had been born to the community, starting with Cassie's daughter, Melissa.

And now Sam was the next one due to deliver. Jack was beside himself with worry and Sam was beside herself with Jack. He knew that he was driving her nuts, but couldn't seem to help himself. He had missed most of Sarah's pregnancy, so this time he planned on being involved in everything. He just hadn't counted on being kicked out for being too involved. This trip was Sam's way of compromising by keeping him busy away from her these last few weeks of her pregnancy. She needed to rest, and she couldn't do that with him hovering.

Jack pulled to a stop at the overlook. He could hear Cam park beside him. They both turned off the ATV's and sat for a minute. Jack was looking out over the valley, "Cam, the real reason we are out here is to determine where the aliens have surveillance setup around the caves and in the town." Cam turned to look at Jack stunned. "I have suspected for some time that the drops were too timely. In a few cases, I was talking about the needed item with someone just the day before." Jack continued to look out over the valley. "Sam knows and now you know."

Jack pulled out a detailed map of the community and surrounding valley and handed it to Cam. "This map is marked with specific locations. Sam plans on discussing a needed item out loud at different points around town and in the caves. She will take the next three days to do this. In the meantime, we map blue trees for Dr. Jones and hunt for the Stargate. Come day 5, we hit the drop zone to see what shows up, if anything." Jack turned and regarded Cam. "If everything goes according to plan, we will know for sure that we are under surveillance and approximately where it is located. Hopefully, we can find the devices and disable them. But at least we will know where the devices are."

"And if nothing shows up in the drop zone?" Cam asked as he handed the surveillance map back to Jack.

Jack tucked the map back in his bag, "Then we are in exactly in the same place we were yesterday. Missing."

Cam nodded his head and turned to the view of the valley. "So, how do you want to go about mapping these trees?"

Jack smiled and pulled out a second map, "Oh, I figured that YOU could do that while I try to map out the location of the Stargate."

Cam asked, "So, how exactly can you possibly map the Stargate? We have been over this area a hundred times in the last year."

Jack laughed, "I know it's there. I can FEEL it. I just can't SEE it. So, I plan on mapping the direction of the 'pull.' Viola! All the arrows will point to the Stargate." He turned back to Cam. "It is out there. And I will find it. Cloaked or not."

"Of that, I have no doubt," Cam replied. "Well, we best get to work then."

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"GeneralLandry, have you again considered my request?" Teal'c asked quietly.

Hank was confused for a minute, "Request?"

"My request to take a ship to the Nox home world. I made the request six months ago. At that time, you asked me to wait until the Ori were not an impending threat to Earth. The war against the Ori has turned with the new Wraith weapon. I ask that you now reconsider my request." Teal'c stood stoically.

"Ah," Hank replied. "I had not had a chance to reconsider it. I know that Vala left because we couldn't continue the search. I hope that I won't lose you over this as well."

"It has been a consideration," Teal'c replied coolly.

Hank sighed, "Let me think about it. You know what we have going on right now. I need a chance to view all the possible ramifications."

"I will give you until tomorrow," Teal'c answered. He bowed his head and left the office.

Hank was lost. He was going to lose Teal'c. After all the losses, somehow losing Teal'c was the final straw. Teal'c was the reason that Hank had been able to pull together the shattered remains of the SGC over a year ago and rebuild it into an effective defense. He lowered his head into his hands. Too many people were gone. O'Neill, Reynolds, Carter, Mitchell, Jackson, Lee… Lam. His little Carolyn. All gone. Never to be heard from again.

The damn green lights continued to purloin various items in the Colorado Springs area. A constant reminder of what he had lost. The area had become the new Roswell. A mecca for the alien hunters. Luckily, no more people had gone missing. It was bad enough that stuff had gone and still did go missing occasionally, but the trauma of losing people had created chaos in the community. The only good news was that the media and the alien hunters had not caught on to the Stargate Project, yet.

And the Ori had been relentless. Conquering planet after planet. Killing friends and allies in their quest to dominate the entire galaxy. Hank had been reluctant to believe Dr. Felger when he proposed that the Wraith weapons may hold the key to penetrating the Ori shields. But he put the idea to Dr. McKay, and he thought it had merit. Now, months later, they had a viable weapon to use against the Ori. It didn't work against the ascended Ori, but it sure eliminated their followers. Just this morning, SG-1 had returned from a successful mission where an Ori ship had been destroyed. But, the war was far from over. With this weapon deployed to their allies, they might have a chance to hold the Ori at bay. And now, with the Ori stymied, Teal'c wanted to resume his search for those lost to the green lights.

Hank had to be honest with himself. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what had happened to his missing daughter. He was afraid that the news would be bad. A long year had passed, and he had imagined every atrocity used on his daughter and friends. If they were not dead, then they had been held captive for a year. As long as she was missing, he had an ounce of hope. He would rather be uncertain than know for sure that she was dead or worse. And if he lost his hope, he would stop fighting to keep Earth safe. Because for him there would no longer be a point.

Teal'c had been his rock. His beacon of hope in a hopeless sea. And Teal'c was no longer satisfied to wait and watch. Hank knew that he could not keep Teal'c here any better than he had been able to hold Vala here. But he also knew that Earth would not authorize a mission at this time or any time in the near future until the Ori were defeated. Even then he was uncertain they would authorize a mission for people long thought dead.

Hank sighed. It was time to let go. Time to let his daughter's spirit rest in peace. When he saw Teal'c again, he would tell him to go with his blessing, but without the backing of the Tau'ri. He would authorize the mission and wait for his return. And when Teal'c returned with nothing, the last of his hope would be gone.

Hank walked over to the briefing room window and watched the Stargate. I'll retire, he decided. Maybe he could reconcile with his ex-wife if the Air Force stopped getting in their way. Carolyn would like that. Her parents back together. Yes, for Carolyn he would retire and care for her mother. "Once Teal'c is back, I'm done. Good-bye, sweetheart," he whispered to the room. With a sad smile, he returned to his office to type up his authorization for Teal'c's mission… and his resignation.

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Teal'c surveyed the small village from the cloaked Tel'tak. On his third pass, he spotted his target. Smiling he landed the small cargo ship in a nearby field. He approached the woman with a big grin. "ValaMalDoran, it is time."

"It took you long enough" Vala turned to Teal'c. Smiling, she approached him with a swagger in her hip, "So, Muscles, is this our ride?"

"Indeed," he replied.

"Just let me grab a few things and we will be on our way." Vala turned to one of the nearby cottages and ran inside. She returned a moment later with a small bag slung over her shoulder. "All ready. Let's go."

They returned to the ship and took off shortly thereafter. Once in orbit, Teal'c pulled up a star map and plotted their course to the Nox home world. He set the course and the small craft jumped to into hyperspace.

Vala finally felt compelled to talk after the jump to hyperspace. "I heard you shot down an Ori ship. All the locals were VERY impressed. I was able to use that to demonstrate how the Ori were not all powerful and were simply another form of false god. Very timely, by the way." Vala watched the stars streak by for a moment before turning to Teal'c. "So, why now? Why not six months ago? Or a year ago?"

"Because the Tau'ri needed me then, and now they do not," came his quiet reply.

She waited. Then prompted him when he failed to elaborate, "and…?"

"I could not let the Tau'ri come to harm in the absence of my friends. So, I waited until the others were ready to protect themselves before continuing my quest. Our friends would not have forgiven us if we failed to help all that they fought so hard to protect."

"Indeed," she responded quietly. "Indeed."

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Jack and Cam arrived home tired one week later. The ATV's were pulling trailers loaded with items from the drop zone. They looked grim as they pulled to a stop outside the clinic. Jack's plan had worked. They now knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that they were being watched. They even knew where the surveillance equipment was located. Now, they needed to figure out what to do about it.

Jack and Cam were unloading some of the new equipment that had been dropped, when Sam and Carolyn walked into view. They greeted their wives warmly. But both women could tell that they had bad news to share. As the women looked over the items loaded into the trailers, they too took on grim expressions. Carolyn helped the guys unload while Sam went to round up more help.

Later that night, they all gathered at the O'Neill home. Apparently, inside the houses was fairly safe from surveillance. Jack had pulled out the maps and the lists for Sam to input into the computer. Cam and Jack supplied observations from their trip. When the input had been put into they all stared at the map in shock. Nearly the entire town and the cave system were under surveillance. Only the deepest parts of the caves and the interior of the buildings were free from the prying eyes.

Jack's eyes kept going over the map. Something was familiar about it. It was bothering him that he could swear that he had seen this map before. Finally, frustrated he banged his hand on the table.

"Jack?" Sam asked quietly.

"I know that I have seen this before… Recently. But, I can't place it…" he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to focus on the memory. When he opened them, his gaze fell on the map that Cam had drawn for Dr. Jones. "Son of a Bitch," he exclaimed. He grabbed the map of the blue trees and spread it out over the table. It was a near perfect match.

"Holy Hannah! It's the trees," Sam was stunned. She had been helping Dr. Jones investigate the odd blue trees for months. They had noticed that several of the previously green trees were turning blue and had hypothesized that it was a part of the life cycle of the tree or possibly some underground nutrient that caused the color change. Sam had recommended they map the trees to help determine the cause of the change.

"Wait a minute, Dr. Jones and I have been all over those trees. There is nothing in the branches or on the trunk that is any different from the other trees. We would have found a cloaked device." Sam's mind was in full gear. She started to spin scenarios that would allow a device to observe without interacting on the physical plane. Finally, she turned to the others, "Radiation." The others looked at her blankly. "The reason the trees are blue is radiation. They are receiving a dose of radiation that causes the blue color reaction. The radiation is low enough that the effects are not harmful. Possibly lepton radiation?"

"Isn't that the stuff that made Daniel disappear in the giant pyramid?" Jack asked cautiously.

"And made us disappear with Merlin's magic keyboard?" added Cam.

"Yes," Sam replied. "But, it may not be the exact same phase shift. Either way, we may have to assume that the surveillance equipment is out of phase with this reality. We won't be able to find it or disable it. But, we can avoid it, if we want to."

Jack gave a tired sigh, "Would it be safe to assume that the Stargate is out of phase, too?" Jack and Cam and mapped the location of the Stargate to the center of the drop zone field. Only they couldn't find anything. They had walked the entire field trying to find the cloaked ring.

"Yes," Sam replied. "That would explain why we feel it but can't find it."

"So, what do we do now?" Carolyn asked.

"WE don't do anything." Jack looked closely at the two women. "Cam, Daniel, and I will go have a little talk with a blue tree. But, I won't put you two at risk." Sam's eyes flashed, "Ah-Ah, no way."

Cam motioned Carolyn towards the door. She nodded in return and they turned to leave. "I'll go tell Daniel. We'll see you tomorrow." Cam and Carolyn left quickly.

"Sam, please be reasonable. You have more than yourself to worry about. And, I can't risk our only doctor." Jack searched her eyes. "You know that I wouldn't want anyone else at my back."

Sam sighed, "I know. It's just… I hate feeling helpless… useless…" She motioned to her big belly and turned away from him, arms crossed.

Jack wrapped his arms around her from behind, holding her tightly to him. "You could never be useless. And as for helpless… even nine months pregnant you could kick my ass. So, don't even go there." He kissed her gently on the cheek. "Are we ok?

She smiled, "Yeah, we're ok."

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Teal'c landed the cargo ship in the field next to the Stargate. He and Vala exited the craft and waited for the Nox to appear. After an hour of waiting Vala was ready to hunt them down.

"What is taking so long?" She fumed.

"The Nox will arrive when the time is right."

"Well, they sure are taking their time. We came all this way to… to… I don't know." Vala paced back and forth in front of the Stargate. Venting her frustration by stomping back and forth.

"If they did not want us here, we would not be here. We must be patient," Teal'c's quiet voice reached her.

"That is indeed wise counsel, my friend," a new voice stated from behind them.

Teal'c turned to the new voice and bowed deeply at the Nox woman. "Lya, it is good to see you again."

"It's about damn…" Vala started.

Teal'c cut her off, "We have come on a matter of some importance to us. This is ValaMalDoran." He gestured to Vala.

Vala took the hint and smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"And I you." Lya nodded graciously at Vala. "Would you care for refreshment?"

"We would, thank you." Teal'c replied.

Lya turned and started to walk through the woods. Teal'c and Vala followed. "They are not… exactly… what I expected from an advance race," Vala commented as they were walking.

"Do not let appearances fool you. They are very advanced. Compared to them the human race is very … young. Yet they treat us with respect. It is an honor to be allowed to make our request of them." Teal'c glanced sideway at his companion. "They are very honorable."

Vala walked the rest of the way in silence. Teal'c's praise for these people was very high. Few people could meet his definition of honorable. And to accord the title to an entire race was quite an accomplishment. She decided to follow his lead. Teal'c was known to these people. She was just along for the ride. She would stay quietly in the background and hope that she didn't screw this up for him.

They arrived at a small collection of huts. A few of the Nox sat around a table eating fruit. Teal'c and Vala accepted the silent invitation to join them and sit. Finally, one of the other Nox asked, "For what purpose have you traveled to visit the Nox?"

Teal'c nodded, "Antenaus, over a year ago, our friends among the Tau'ri disappeared in a green light. We have sought to determine what has happened to them. Our friends among the Asgard, the Tok’ra, and the Jaffa have no knowledge of this technology. They speculate that it is a type of beaming technology. We hope that the Nox will recognize the technology and assist us in determining the location of our friends." Teal'c pulled the laptop computer from his backpack and set it up to play the video feed of the disappearances.

"You know that we cannot help you if you intend to harm those responsible," Lya stated.

"I do. While I desire revenge, I desire the return of my friends more," Teal'c nodded.

"Then show us," Antenaus said.

Teal'c played the tape of the disappearances of Colonel Mitchell, Daniel Jackson, and Colonel Carter. The Nox appeared interested then turned to Teal'c. "You witnessed this event yourself?"

"I did."

"Will you open your mind to us, that we may see it firsthand?" Lya asked.

"I will." Teal'c relaxed and focused his mind on the memory. Vala's hand on his arm brought him back to the present. The Nox appeared to be communicating silently.

Finally, Antenaus and Lya turned back to Teal'c. "We believe that the ones responsible for the disappearance of your friends used a device created by the Furlings. We have not been visited by the Furlings in many generations. We cannot be certain who is responsible, only the technology used."

Teal'c's eyes widened in surprise. He had not expected a good answer, "What does this device do?"

"This is the device the Furlings used to move between dimensions," stated Lya. "They would often use this technology to observe a dimension without interfering in the physical plane of that dimension. They very firmly believed in non-interference in the lives of the inhabitants of another dimension. However, one of the Ancients was also working on inter-dimensional travel and met the Furlings. He convinced them that occasionally interference was good. He brought them into the Alliance and introduced them to the three races of this dimension."

"What a minute," Vala interrupted, "'of this dimension'?"

Lya acknowledged Vala's question, "Yes, the Furlings are not of this dimension. They only visit here and observe."

"Is it possible to determine which dimension our friends were sent to?" Teal'c asked.

"I am afraid that we cannot answer that question. We only know of the purpose of the technology, not the destination," Lya commented sadly.

"Is there any way you could contact the Furlings?" Vala asked hopefully. "Maybe they know who is doing this and can help us."

Antenaus shook his head, "The Nox and the Furlings were allies, but we had no desire to travel between dimensions. We welcomed them when they visited, but we never learned to contact them when they did not."

Teal'c considered his options. "This technology continues to take items from the Tau'ri home world, though no new people have disappeared. If we are continuously being observed from another dimension, is it possible to track one of the abductors down using our technology, in order to make contact with them?"

The Nox regarded each other before turning back to Teal'c. "It is possible. Do you have a way of measuring different types of … radiation?" Antenaus asked.

"Yes."

"Then search for lepton radiation. When you find it, you will be close to something or someone halfway between dimensions. They should be able to see and hear you, even if you cannot see them."

Lya stepped forward, "I hope you find your friends."

"Thank you, Lya, Antenaus. For all your assistance. You have given us more than we had hoped for."

"You are always welcome, friend." Lya stepped back and rejoined the rest of the Nox before they disappeared.

"What…?" Vala asked.

"We must return to our ship. It is time for us to leave," Teal'c stated.

"But… where did they go?"

"They are still here." Teal'c turned and headed back to the ship with a stunned Vala following closely behind.

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Jack, Daniel, and Cam had spent most of the morning marching through the woods. Jack wanted to make sure they were well away from the town before attempting to communicate with the aliens. They had hiked up into the hills surrounding the long valley with the hope that few others would be working this direction.

Cresting a hill, Jack took in the view. He could see the town in the distance on the other side of the valley. He turned to the others. "Well, what do you think?"

"It's as good a place as any, I guess," Daniel replied glancing around the hilltop.

"So, now what?" Cam asked.

Jack turned to Daniel. Cam followed his gaze and turned to Daniel.

Daniel stared back, "What?"

"You're on," Jack quipped.

"Oh, right." Daniel looked around and located the nearest blue tree. He marched up to the tree and began, "I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson from Earth, the Tau'ri. This is General Jack O'Neill and Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell. We would like to speak to someone about our unlawful abduction and imprisonment here on this planet. We know that you are watching us and feel that you owe us an explanation." Daniel then turned back to Jack and Cam.

Jack smirked, "Geez, Daniel. I could have done that."

"Yeah, well, all this quality time with you has rubbed off on me." Daniel glanced at his friends, "What now?"

Cam laughed, "Oh, nothing. I just figured it was short for a Dr. Jackson lecture."

"Exactly!" Jack seconded. "So…"

"Yep."

"Anyone for a game of blackjack while we wait?" Cam asked.

"Excellent idea."

Jack and Cam settled down to play cards while Daniel deferred. He was busy walking around the clearing and thinking about what to say. When Cam had told him yesterday about the surveillance and what Jack had planned, Daniel was excited. But over the night, he grew angry. His mind kept hopping to images of his friends huddled in caves around campfires, one of the small kids asking about grandpa, and finally to a bewildered second group of stolen people. How dare they steal people from their homes and families? What reason could possibly be good enough to justify this torment? He had tried to vent his anger on the hike, but still found himself full of rage.

Trying to make himself useful, Daniel began to collect firewood. He stacked the pile near his friends and then proceeded to make the fire. They had been waiting several hours and still had no sign that the aliens were going to come and talk to them.

Jack and Cam watched Daniel closely. They had watched him as he built the fire and now stared off into the flames. "You sure it's ok to leave him like that?" Cam asked quietly.

"Yeah. He'll talk when he has worked stuff out in his head. Best to let him be for now," Jack replied.

Just as the sun started to set, they heard a strange humming noise. When they looked over by the blue tree, they saw a green light flash. The light had left someone in its wake. They stood up and went over to greet the newcomer.

The alien was definitely not human. It appeared to be covered in fine green scales. A crest of soft spines started on its forehead and traveled a small ridge down its neck to disappear into its clothing. Its eyes had split pupils like a lizard. They could also see a tail behind it.

The creature regarded the humans with a wary look. "Greetingss, I am Nazzir of the Furl'ing. You 'ave requessted ssomeone to sspeak with."

Jack stepped forward, since Daniel appeared speechless, "I'm General Jack O'Neill of the Tau'ri. We know that you brought us here. We want to tell you that we are sentient beings and we want to go home. You have no right to hold us here against our will. Whatever your reasons or your intentions, we do not want to live here to be watched like fish in a bowl."

Nazzir turned its gaze to Jack, "We respect your ssentience, but we cannot return you. We already do too much."

"What?" Daniel exclaimed. "Too much? You kidnapped us against our will. How dare you say that you are doing too much?"

Jack put a restraining hand on Daniel's arm. "What Daniel is trying to ask is: why did you do this? Why did you destroy our lives to bring us here?"

"Desstroy?" Nazzir asked. "We do not desstroy. We presserve. They desstroy. We ssave. We promissed."

"What?" Jack looked more confused.

"Who is 'they'?" Cam asked.

"O'rii" came the reply.

"To preserve what?" Daniel asked.

"U'manss."

"Who did you promise? And why humans?" Jack asked angrily.

Nazzir paused, regarding them, before answering, "The Lantian Mar'uss assked that we presserve their children sshould the O'rii learn of them."

Daniel froze, "Marrus… Merdyn… Merlin… Merlin?" He looked thoughtful, "Children?"

"What in 'the hell' is going on?" Jack asked. "Why can't you send us home?"

"It is not ssafe. We must presserve," Nazzir replied.

"Not safe… Son of a bitch!" Jack was furious, "We have to get back. The damn Ori are attacking Earth while we sit on our asses. You have to send us back. Our people need our help."

Nazzir took a step back from Jack's display of anger, "No."

Daniel stepped in front of Jack, "At least let us talk to them, communicate. We need to let them know we are alive and safe. Please."

Nazzir turned it head to one side, "I will assk," then disappeared in green light.

Daniel slumped to the ground. Jack stalked off into the trees. Cam just looked between his two friends. He finally sat down next to Daniel. "So, what now?" he asked.

Daniel lay back and stared at the stars, "We wait."

"And then?"

Jack's voice, low with anger, came from behind them, "Then we work at perfecting Plan B."

"Ah… so you think the alien ass-kicking plan is still viable," Cam asked.

"Oh, yeah," Jack replied with a dark glint in his eyes.

"What if they let us communicate with home?" Daniel asked from his prone position.

Jack sighed and sat down next to him, "Then we begin negotiations for release."

"Release?" Cam asked.

Daniel frowned at Jack, "How do you negotiate with a flat 'no.'"

Jack looked back at them. "They didn't give a flat no. More of a 'not now'."

"What? Were you talking to the same alien?" Cam looked confused.

Daniel looked thoughtful. "Jack's right. They won't send us back when it's not safe. But that doesn't mean they won't when they think it's safe." He considered his friend carefully. "You already have a plan, don't you?"

Jack continued to stare into the fire. "Not a plan really. More of a negotiation strategy." He glanced over at Daniel. "What? If I tell you now, it will spoil all my fun."

"Riight."

They sat in silence, watching the stars. Each lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Jack broke the silence. "Teal'c owes me fifty bucks."

"What for?" Cam asked.

"The Furlings aren't furry."

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Teal'c and Vala waited in the SGC briefing room for General Landry. Since their return, many people in the SGC had greeted them, but a dark gloom seemed to have settled over the base. Current intelligence had the Ori ships heading towards Earth. The scientists were producing the wraith weapons as quickly as possible. The Tok’ra and the Jaffa were spreading the plans and the weapons across the galaxy as quickly as possible to ensure the fight could continue, if Earth should fall.

"Teal'c, Vala." General Landry said as a greeting.

"GeneralLandry, we bring the greetings of the Nox." Teal'c nodded to the General. "The Nox were able to recognize the technology used as belonging to an ancient race called the Furlings. They have not had any contact with the Furlings for many generations. The Nox believe that the technology allows the user to cross dimensions of space. They also believe that if the thefts are continuing, then the thieves may still be in the area, working out of phase with our dimension."

"So, what does that mean for us?" Hank asked.

"It means, General, that we may be able to find one of these aliens and talk to them." Vala stated. "We could try to get them to return our people… or … send them a message… or … something."

"And how would we do that?" Hank asked.

Teal'c explained, "The Nox stated that the inter-dimensional technology left a measurable lepton radiation signature. If lepton radiation is detected, then there is a strong possibility that an alien or a device is crossing dimensions in that space."

Hank felt hope surge through him. He had felt hopeless for so long now. "Do it. Call me if you find anything." He stood up dismissing them.

Teal'c and Vala retrieved a radiation detector set to locate lepton radiation. Beginning on Level 18, they started to sweep the complex. With each floor, as they failed to find any radiation signatures, they felt hope slip. Finally, on level 28, they found a faint signature. They followed it until the readings were solid. In the gate room, just under the control room window, was a lepton radiation source.

Teal'c waved his hand through the spot, but felt nothing. Vala tried to find something by touch as well, and also failed, "Interesting. Nothing to see or feel. But the meter is going nuts. Well, Muscles, I think we found it."

Teal'c turned to one of the Security Forces, "Get GeneralLandry. Tell him we found a possible device."

They waited until General Landry arrived. "Teal'c. Where is it?"

"It appears to be here against the wall," Teal'c pointed to the spot with the strongest readings.

"So, what do we do?" General Landry asked, patting at the spot on the wall trying to find the device.

Vala stalked forward, "If it is just a recording device, we could leave a message. Ask them to call us back, you know, like one of those answering machines of yours. If it is an alien, then the poor soul is quite literally backed into a wall. We say our piece and hope the little guy takes the message to the others."

Hank considered it, "Not a bad idea. I just hope they don't ignore us." He turned to the blank space on the wall. "This is General Hank Landry to the aliens using Furling technology. I know that you have taken my people. I want them back. I intend to pester you as long as you have them. So, it would be in your best interest to send someone to discuss their immediate release. I'll be waiting." Landry turned back to the others. "Let me know if the signature moves or changes. Now, if you two will excuse me, I have a war to win." He returned to his office feeling confident and almost happy.

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

It was almost dawn when Nazzir finally returned to the hilltop. The three men stood up to face the alien. "My people have decided that communication could be allowed."

"Good." Daniel recovered first, "What can we send back?"

"Thingss. Writingss, recordingss, and ssuch."

Relieved, Jack stepped forward, "Can this be a regular event or is it a one-time deal? Our people need our expertise to defeat the Ori. If you let us communicate regularly, we can help them make our planet safe again."

Nazzir cocked its head to one side, "It could be allowed."

"How often?" Jack pressed.

"Sseven of your day ssycless. No more."

"Every seven days. I think we can live with that. Can we also send things, projects, supplies and such?"

"For what purposse?" Nazzir asked warily.

Jack eyed the alien closely, "To help our people defeat the Ori." Nazzir blinked slowly. Jack continued, "You won't let us go home until Earth is safe. So, I assume here is 'safe.' But we want to go home. Let us help our people make Earth safe again. Then we can get out of your hair and back to doing… whatever it is you do."

Nazzir considered the request carefully. Finally, it said, "Asss long asss the O'rii do not find you, then it could be allowed."

Jack extended his hand, "Thank you."

Nazzir eyed his hand warily before shaking it. "You are welcome. Ssince you are aware of the devicess, ssimply place your corresspondence next to a device and tell uss to ssend it. We will be looking for your messsage." Nazzir nodded to each of the men before disappearing.

"Well, Campers, time to head back," Jack started to pack his bag. Cam joined him. Daniel put out the fire and stamped the ashes until they were cool.

During the long walk back, they were quiet. They were not going home. But, they could send home messages. Now what to say. How could they describe everything that had happened to them this last year? The trials and obstacles they had to overcome. The frustrations and hardships they had endured. The joys and triumphs they had celebrated.

The three men were subdued when they finally reached the town mid-morning. Each went to his separate home to seek comfort and to explain the melancholy mood they had returned in. Later that evening, Jack called the whole community together and explained the information they had gathered. The families dispersed to their homes to compose messages to family and loved ones. Jack would write the report for the SGC.

When Jack had completed the report and a few short messages, he asked Daniel to bring his video camera to record a message.

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Early the next morning, as the gate technicians were running routine checks on the semi-conductors. A strange humming noise and a flash of green light hit the gate room. A large pile of papers and envelopes appeared on the floor. Technicians and security scurried from the gate room and set off the alarms. When nothing exploded, Teal'c went in to investigate. He returned with the stack of letters, folders, and a video tape.

General Landry motioned him to the briefing room. Teal'c started the video without another word. The screen showed a young man in his twenties with thick brown hair and brown eyes. He held himself with a quiet confidence. But, his voice was all too familiar.

"I am Major General Jack O'Neill of the USAF. I am sending this message to Major General Hank Landry of the USAF assigned to the SGC or his replacement at Cheyenne Mountain. I have included with this message my official report. Because of the obvious physical changes, I felt the need to include my DNA signature as well." The man nicked his finger and allowed his blood to spot the bottom of the report next to his signature. Hank picked up the report and noted the dried blood next to Jack's signature.

"Approximately one year ago, we were abducted from Earth and dumped on an uninhabited world. 304 people were abducted the first time. Roughly 4 weeks later another 51 people were abducted and dumped in the same location along with much needed supplies. No other people have arrived since. The Stargate has been shifted out of our dimension to prevent us from leaving. We have spent this last year alone on this planet with no contact with our abductors or anyone else. Our abductors have sent us supplies that appear to have come from Earth. With no ability to contact Earth or 'gate home, we have established a long-term community here."

"We discovered that we were under surveillance and recently were able to determine how and where the surveillance equipment was located. Because of this development, we finally made contact with the aliens responsible for abducting us. We have negotiated for continued contact with the SGC through correspondence on a weekly basis. However, they refuse to allow us to return. According to the Furl'ing, they promised Merlin that they would preserve the human race against the threat of the Ori. All the people who have been abducted have been listed in the report."

"I also want to apologize for all the stuff that may have disappeared. Apparently, when we said that we needed something near one of their surveillance posts, the Furl'ing took it upon themselves to procure and deliver the items. We will send all future requests through correspondence. Our first requisition list is included."

The young Jack paused, "We also know that the Ori are threatening Earth. While the Furl'ing are not willing to return us until the Ori threat is eliminated, they are willing to let us help in the fight. With regular shipments of supplies and food, we can dedicate our scientific staff to research and development. We may not look the same, but we cannot sit idly by without trying to help. The Furl'ing assure us that the Ori cannot find us here. If that is truly the case, then you have a secure research facility for off world testing here with us. Just let us know what you want us to do and we will make it happen."

"Finally, we have also included letters to our remaining family members on Earth. Please forward them if possible or at least let them know that we are okay. In order to return the supplies and any correspondences, place the items in the same place that this correspondence appeared and request that the Furl'ing send it to us. A surveillance device will be located nearby. Every seven days the Furl'ing will be waiting for your signal. The rest of this video will record the presence and physical changes of the other missing members. Ta ta for now. General O'Neill from Zulu Site, out."

The screen faded to black and the young Jack was replaced by a pregnant blond woman, "Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, USAF."

Then another face, "Dr. Daniel Jackson, Archeologist"

Next a family of 5, "Colonel Steven Reynolds, USAF. My wife Sandra, teacher, and my children Bryson, Shelly, and Derek."

"Mr. Joseph Oliver, Mayor of Colorado Springs."

"Dr. Carolyn Lam, Physician." Hank felt a great weight lift off his shoulders.

And so on. Until at last, the video ended. Hank sat with the report in his hands, stunned at what the video had revealed. Next to him the Jaffa stirred, "It is good to know they are alive and doing well."

Teal'c's words stirred him to action, "Yes." He scanned the pile before him. Many were letters to loved ones proclaiming that they were alive and safe. "Have someone read through these and make sure nothing… classified is mentioned. Then have them sent off to the family members. I'm going to start the paperwork to change their status from MIA to POW. Now, let’s win this damn Ori war so they can come home."

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG


	4. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going Home

Part Four: Going Home

Jack and Sam stood in the town square next to a raised platform. The others would be arriving shortly. They were waiting for the weekly correspondence from the SGC. Since making contact with the Furl'ing, the group of missing Tau'ri had finally been able to make contact with home. Granted it was only through the Furl'ing and no real-time communication was possible. But being able to send home letters, pictures, and videos made it worth the effort. Of course, receiving letters, pictures, and videos back from the loved ones on Earth was even better.

The platform had been built to serve as a pick-up and delivery point for the Furl'ing. As projects were completed or letters were written the residents of Zulu Site would place them in containers on the platform. By the end of a week, the platform was full of boxes and shipping containers. Right now, it was covered with equipment and boxes being shipped back to Earth.

When Jack had wrangled the promise from the Furl'ings for regular contact and supplies from Earth, he failed to understand the sheer volume of stuff that would be shipped between the two locations. Since the group no longer needed to dedicate themselves to growing food, they now used their spare time to work on various projects from the SGC. This particular batch of equipment included a new type of shield emitter developed by Sam's project team for use on the X-304's and an updated version of the Wraith weapon that had been so effective against the Ori ships. Daniel was sending back several translations he had been working on in relation to the search for the Sangraal. And, of course, the weekly mail.

For five years, the Furl'ing had been exchanging supplies and mail. And for five years, the frustrated Tau'ri at the Zulu Site tried to continue their lives.

"Why are you so grim?" Sam asked Jack quietly.

Jack waited before answering, organizing his thoughts, "I can't help but wonder if we could have won this war by now if we had been back home instead of …" he gestured to the town surrounding them. He glanced back at her quickly, "Not that I would change anything… or stuff… just wondering."

Sam gave him a small smile, "I don't know. I find that I like being able to research and develop technology free from NID influence. Not to mention, joining the kids for lunch when I feel like it. Oh, that reminds me, what are we doing for the twin's birthday next week?"

"Is that next week?" Jack replied casually. At Sam's glare, he relented, "Just kidding, I got it covered. Big party at the school. Huge cake. Everyone's invited."

Sam let out an exaggerated sigh, "Why do I put up with you?"

Jack smiled, "My wit? My charm? My dastardly good looks?"

"Nah," she laughed, wrapping her arms around him and tucking her cold nose into his neck. "More simple than that. You're warm."

Jack laughed, "Why Dr. Carter, with such low standards, no wonder I was able to sneak into your heart."

The platform was encompassed in a bright green light. When the light faded, all the equipment was gone. More people were gathering around the platform now. Finally, the green light returned this time with a humming noise. Once again the platform was filled with equipment and boxes. Jack smiled and stepped up to claim the white box on top. He didn't like many of the administrative duties he was required to do as de facto leader of the Zulu site. But, Mail Call was by far his favorite.

He grabbed a fist full of envelopes and started reading off names, "Jones, Oliver, Lauson, Reynolds…" In short order, the mail was distributed. Next, came the equipment and boxes. Again, the boxes disappeared quickly to their new locations. Leaving one final box of reports and forms. "Oh, joy. More paperwork."

Sam laughed at Jack, "Oh you are such a baby. I've got to get these to the lab. I'll see you tonight." She gave him a quick kiss before helping her project team carry several equipment boxes off.

"Fine," he shouted after her. "Abandon me for your doohickeys." He grabbed the box of reports and headed back to his 'office'. His office was really just a desk in their house. He had argued against a separate building for administrative functions. He didn't see a need for a building when he was the only one and the job was basically part-time. Jack had cut the paperwork down to a manageable size and used the excuse of the Furl'ing abduction to keep it manageable. He spent no more than a few hours a day sorting through the reports, findings, and requisitions forms leaving him free to help out other teams.

"Let's see what you have for us today, Hank." Jack pulled out a DVD from the weekly summary report from General Landry and popped it into the player.

The footage showed General Landry in his office behind his desk with a report in hand. "Morning, Jack. We have had quite a full week this time. Thank to Dr. Jackson's translations, SG-1 has finally found the Sangraal and word has gone out to the Ascended Ancients that they need to un-Ascend if they don't want to be caught in the back lash. From what we can tell, it is an all or nothing weapon. I hate to kick them out of the 'higher plane,' but they started this mess. They should just be glad that we gave them a heads up." Hank turned and picked up another report from his desk.

"On other fronts, the battle with the Ori's ground troop is stymied. I hope Colonel Carter has made some more progress with the wraith-based weapon. The Ori ships have finally found a shield to counter the weapon, so we are once again at an impasse. The Free Jaffa Army under Teal'c's leadership has rallied and is making progress in reclaiming Chulak from the Ori."

"Thor sends his greetings from the Pegasus Galaxy. He says that the final sweeps are being done to ensure no wraith have escaped. The last of the hidden hive ships has been destroyed. Atlantis has not received any new wraith sightings in the last two months.

Hank put down the report he had been reading from and smiled, "So, that's the highlights from our end. Now, on to more important matters. Operation Scooby Doo is a go. The puppies should be available this week so they should arrive in the next shipment. I found a breeder for German Sheppard dogs that was able to make it happen. You will have 30 puppies of different lineage with a few mixed breeds tossed in. The breeder included recommended pairings to maximize genetic diversity." Hank smiled widely, "I want video footage of the party when you hand those puppies out. I can't help smiling at the imagined chaos. The real thing ought to be a hoot."

"Well, that's it from my end. Give my grandson a kiss for me. And tell Carolyn to stop being so stingy with the pictures. I can't play the proper Granddad without at least 10 new ones every week. Landry from the SGC, out."

Jack smiled, "Sweet. Best party ever."

He had been trying for the last two years to get the Furl'ing to authorized bringing dogs to the Zulu Site. Once he had cleared it with the Furl'ing he had to fight with powers that be on Earth. Earth authorities had only relented when the Security Forces troops pointed out how useful the dogs would be in security patrols. Now, they were finally going to get dogs for the kids. All the parents at Zulu Site had been in on the Operation and so far it was the only classified information on the planet. Of course, it was only classified so the kids wouldn't get wind of the plan.

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Hank Landry approached the Gate Room after the Zulu Site supplies disappeared. He knew that the return shipment would arrive in a few minutes. After five years, the routine had become standard. He could already see the various department heads gathering in anticipation of what finished projects would be sent back.

Hank had to admit that the Zulu Site scientists out produced every other scientific team that Earth had established. Not only did they complete projects faster than other teams but they had more innovative project ideas than any other think tank team. While he was not sure what their secret to success was, he was sure that it had to do with Jack O'Neill's flexible leadership style.

The highlight of Hank's week was watching the video that Jack sent with his weekly summary report. The video had become a tradition between the two generals. They talked about important developments and personal updates. Hank considered it the closest thing to a phone call that the Zulu Site personnel had. And with this week's successes against the Ori, Hank was eager to hear news of his family, so far from home.

That first message from his daughter, Carolyn, had renewed his will to fight this war to the end. Her letter had been very long and very personal. It was the first time that he could recall that she had not thrown bitter accusations at him for the way she had been raised. Instead, she forgave him and asked that he forgive her for all the lost years. Her letter went on to explain that in that long hard year, she had found love. She had married Lt Colonel Cameron Mitchell and they would like his blessing.

Hank smiled as he remembered the euphoric feeling he had upon reading that letter. He went from giving up to top of the world a few minutes. Not only had he found his daughter, but she was doing just fine, and he had gained a son. Of course, this didn't stop him from giving Colonel Mitchell a hard time. But even his sternest dad lecture was given with a big dopey smile. That happy feeling was only surpassed when three years ago, they made him a grandfather for the first time. His will to fight the Ori had returned and with it an understanding that win or lose, his family was safe. But with a win he could one day hold his grandson in his arms.

The green light deposited a load of equipment in the Gate Room. He watched as his aide pulled off several boxes that appeared to have reports in them and handed the general the weekly summary report. Hank accepted it and continued to watch as the scientists sorted out the remaining boxes. By the smiles on their faces, the Zulu Site teams had come through again.

Hank made his way back up to his office with the weekly summary report and its accompanying DVD. He nodded at the gate technicians on his way through the control room. Finally, alone in his office, he started the DVD.

The scene did not open to the usual back drop of Jack's office. Instead it appeared to be Jack outside a house, holding the camera on himself. "Hank, I couldn't wait for this news till the end. It's too good." The camera was jiggled, and Jack disappeared from view to focus on a door. The door was opened, and Hank could hear Jack's voice, "Hey, kids, you decent?"

The picture showed a living room and then a bedroom. In the bed was Carolyn, holding a tiny bundle surrounded by her husband and her young son. She looked up at the camera and smiled. "Dad, I would like to introduce you to the newest member of our family, Harold James Mitchell."

"Is Papa?" asked the toddler.

"Yes, dear," she replied.

The little boy gave a shy smile, "Hi, Papa. I gots a bwover." He pointed at the tiny bundle. The camera zoomed in on the little bundle to show the newborn up close.

"Don't worry, Hank. I made Cam take lots of pictures," Jack's disembodied voice added to the scene. "Well, we best leave them alone before I get thrown out."

The picture faded to black. Then back to color showing Jack's office. "Well, Hank, lots of excitement this week. Daniel had even more stuff on the possible locations of the Sangraal. Sam has several working prototypes of a shield emitter that she says can block 'damn near anything.' Dr. Lee has found a way to make the wraith weapon more effective and defeat all know shield technology used by the Ori. He said something about variable marbles or some such. Anyway, he was really excited."

"Mr. Oliver has found a way to make his organic fuel cheap to make. He recommends that the USAF consider making the process available to the public. For a price, of course. Dr. Jones thinks the new hybrid wheat will yield 3 times as much grain as the staple wheat. He sent a bunch back for additional testing." Jack put down the paper he was reading from and grinned at the screen.

"I need more to keep the SF's and the Marines busy. I am planning a weeklong training exercise for the SG Teams and all security personnel. I'm letting the team leaders spin up their teams for the next two weeks, then a week down before the exercise."

"Morale is up. No discipline problems from this end. Several of the civilians want to know when the Stargate project will go public. They are having a hard time corresponding with their families. They keep getting pressure to 'escape' from here."

"Now, on to more important matters. Harold James Mitchell was born on Tuesday. He weighs 9 pounds, 4 ounces. 15 inches long. A copy of his birth certificate is included with this report. Both mom and baby are fine and resting. I made sure that Cam took about 200 pictures and sent you the memory stick. Big brother Darren is impatient to show his brother the ropes."

"In other news, this week was the Zulu Site championship football game. The Black Sheep versus the Geeks. The Geeks took an early lead but failed to hold the determined Black Sheep back. Final score of 24 to 18. The baseball teams are now recruiting for our next season. That's all I got. Have a good week grandpa. O'Neill from Zulu site, out."

Hank sat quietly for several minutes. His big dopey grin was back. Grandpa, again, and this one was named after him. Yup, being made a grandfather for the second time was even better than the first time. Time to call Lynette and let her know she was a grandmother for the second time.

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

A few days later, Hank was in the briefing room with SG-2. They had engaged the Ori on one of the contested Jaffa planets when the Ori ground troops suddenly broke off and left in their ship.

"Sir, the Ori troops were led by the Orisii and had the clear advantage. We were holding them but then they just retreated. They didn't even attempt to recall their stranded troops. I think that something big is happening. We need better intel," Maj Valario reported.

Hank considered the team's report, "I agree. Something is up." He turned to his aide, "Jones, send out a subspace signal to all our allies. Let them know that something is going on in the Ori ranks. We need intel fast to counter their moves."

Technical Sergeant Malvis entered from the control room, "General, Commander Thor just sent a subspace communication. The Ori are amassing all their ships and heading towards Earth. He expects that they will arrive sometime tomorrow. He is trying to gather as many of the Asgard vessels as he can to assist us in the battle. He said that he is already contacting all our allies to come to our aide."

"Get me a copy of that message, stat. I'll brief the president. Recall all SG Teams and put all 302 and 304 crew members on standby. I want all 304's in orbit as soon as possible. Start the evacuation to the Alpha Site." TSgt Malvis handed a transcript of the Asgard message to the general and left to relay his orders. "Shit," Hank swore under his breath. "They must have found out that we have the Sangraal." He turned and stormed into his office to pass on the bad news.

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Well, Doctor, I want you to activate the damn thing as soon as possible. We can't wait for the Ancients to vacate the higher plain any longer. We only stand a chance against the combined Ori fleet if we nullify their Ori support."

Hank had spent the past 12 hours trying to figure out a way for a technology backwater world to defeat the Ori fleet. His only hope was that with the Ori gone from the Higher Plain, the Priors would lose their powers. This would still leave a large fleet on Earth's doorstep, but they could defeat the people. It was the all-powerful support network that defeated them every time.

As he turned to leave the lab, a soft glowing light filled the room and the hallway beyond. The empty hallway was now full of people. Directly in front of Hank were two people.

The woman at the front held up her empty hands as a gesture of peace, "General Landry, we want to thank you for considering us before unleashing the weapon. We," she gestured to the people around her, "are here to let you know that the ones you know as the Ancients have vacated the Higher Plain at your request. We stand ready to assist you in activating the weapon and defeating the approaching army."

Hank was stunned. "And you are?"

She smiled warmly, "I am Moran La Fey. This is Merlin."

Hand finally recovered from his initial shock. "Well then, Morgan, Merlin, I need the Sangraal activated now. Then you can accompany me to the briefing room to talk about how you can assist us in the upcoming battle." He gestured to the Sangraal on the worktable.

Merlin stepped forward and picked up the jeweled pendant. With a small twist on the clasp while pushing the flat bottom of the stone, the Sangraal was activated. The red stone began to glow with a pulsing red light. The light grew in intensity until it was painful to look at. Finally, with an audible pop, the light disappeared and the Sangraal became inert once again.

"That's it?" Hank asked, thinking that the weapon's discharge was a bit anticlimactic.

Merlin looked at him, a small smile curving his lips, "Yes. Of course, it is much more impressive on the Higher Plain. But…"

Hank smiled back, "I'll bet. If you folks will follow me please, we will discuss how you can help us in the upcoming fight." He led the group to the briefing room.

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Jack sat at his desk finishing up his paperwork for the week. Just a few more reports and he was done for the week. As he signed one more requisition form, the humming green light flashed on the other side of his desk. Startled, glanced up to see Nazzir standing with a large envelope in its hands.

"Nazzir," Jack stated. Over the last five years, he had worked closely with the Furl'ing representative. "Something I can help you with?"

The Furl'ing carefully placed the envelope on the desk. "Greetingss, O'Neill. Mar'uss assked that thiss be delivered immediately. We will follow with a sshipment in 10 minutess."

Jack glanced down at the envelope confused, "Marrus?" He noted the quick scribbled note across the envelope in Hank's recognizable scrawl.

Jack, Operation Scooby Doo is a go in 10 minutes. Sorry, I had to send early. Hank

"10 minutes?" Jack looked back up to Nazzir. "At the usual delivery point?"

"Yess," it replied.

Jack nodded, "OK. We'll be ready."

Nazzir bowed its head and disappeared in another flash of green light.

Jack jumped up and began organizing the welcoming committee for the new puppies. The envelope forgotten at his desk. Several hours later, with the puppies safely stored in the caves, Jack finally returned to his desk. Seeing it, he smiled and opened the envelope and was immediately confused. Rather than the paperwork outlining puppy parentage, he found a stack of DVD's with handwritten labels. Most of the DVD's had family surnames on them. But one was labeled Zulu Site. He popped it in the player and watched. When it was finished, his only comment was "Crap."

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Later that evening, Jack called the entire community together. After a short ceremony giving the puppies to their new families, Jack addressed the assembled group.

"I think that we can proclaim Operation Scooby Doo a huge success." He started, smiling at the groups of children surrounding the puppies. "I know that we," he gestured to include all the adults, "didn't plan on the early delivery. But we were able to adapt fairly easily. However,…" he paused, finding it difficult to continue, "however, the puppies were sent early for a reason." He turned to where Walter had set up the projector. "Walter, are we ready?"

Walter nodded and started the DVD. Jack started walking among the crowd, handing out DVD's as he found the individuals the DVD's were addressed to as the message started.

The screen showed General Landry sitting behind his desk. "Hello everyone, I hope that Operation Scooby Doo's early arrival didn't cause too many problems. I wanted to make sure that operation was completed before we got too busy here. Unfortunately, this will be our last communication for a while. As this is being recorded, the Ori fleet is arriving in Earth's orbit. The Ori discovered that we had found the Sangraal and directed their fleet to Earth to prevent us from using it."

"However, they underestimated our resolve and we activated the Sangraal with the help of the descended Ancients. The entire Ori fleet will arrive at Earth, but without the support of the Ori." The general paused and collected himself before continuing, "We face an even battle against the Ori fleet, with our allies at our side. With all due luck, this battle will eliminate the Ori threat in our galaxy once and for all." He gave a big reassuring smile, "We have taken all possible precautions and are supported by ALL our allies. We fully intend to win this battle and bring you home." His smiled grew, "I wanted to be the one to let you know that Plan B is officially underway."

He leaned back, his smile turning sad, "But war is full of uncertainties. To this end, I have sent my people out to get recorded personal messages from as many of your family members and friends as we could contact, given the time limit. We will reestablish contact as soon as Earth is free of the Ori. Until then, keep us in your thoughts. Landry, out."

Jack once again stood in front of the quiet group. "With this news, I want everyone to take tomorrow off. Ongoing projects can be completed, but expect to catch up on local projects until we hear from Earth. In the meantime, I am cancelling the planned exercise. Instead, I want to spin up teams and training for Stargate duty. I'll meet with project and team leaders, day after tomorrow." He plastered a big smile and his face, "We are almost home," he said with faked enthusiasm, before he joined his family to wait for news.

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Several days later, Jack was refereeing a soccer game for a group of kids in the town square. The whole community had been subdued since General Landry's message. The second day after the message, Jack and the team leaders had prepared for the return of the Stargate. He could tell that several of the team leaders didn't think that Earth would prevail. But he remained stubbornly optimistic that not only would Earth prevail, but the victory would be decisive, and they would all be able to return home soon.

Jack could see that his efforts were slowly working. First, the kids came around by believing in his positive outlook. They started to plan victory parties and other events they would celebrate upon their return. Next, the former SGC members started to perk up. They would reminisce about all the other times a 'positive' O'Neill had been proven right against even greater odds. Slowly, the others were coming around, and Jack was sure that the optimism of the rest would eventually bring them around.

While Jack was sure, beyond a shadow of a doubt that Earth would defeat the Ori, he was worried about the cost. In an even battle on home turf, Earth would win. But the victory would not be bloodless. In public, Jack would be the epitome of optimism, joking and laughing, but in private, he was already grieving the comrades and friends that had fallen in battle, as yet unnamed.

So, while they waited, life at the Zulu site slowly returned to normal.

Jack's focus on the game shifted when he heard a humming noise coming from the platform behind him. As his attention shifted from the game to the platform, he noted the telling greenish light. "Yes!" he hissed under his breath. He blew the whistle to stop the game, "Take a time-out everyone. I'll be right back," he said over his shoulder, his eyes never leaving the Furl'ing in front of him. "Greetings, Nazzir."

"Greetingss oncse again, O'Neill. I bring newss of Earth," the alien replied happily.

Jack started grinning, "Then you are most welcome here." He could hear the kids gathering behind him, listening.

"Earth is oncse again ssafe for u'manss." Nazzir paused as the kids cheered. "It appearss that the Lantianss underesstimated the u'manss ability to presserve themsselvess. The portal 'ass been returned to your dimenssion." Nazzir turned his head to examine Jack closely. "'Owever, the Furl'ing would sstill like to remain in contact with your racse. We undersstand now why the Lantianss would want to presserve it. We will remove all our devicsess, ssave this one," he gestured behind him to the blue tree. "And the one on Earth. Sshould you require our asssistancse, pleasse contact uss."

"Thank you, Nazzir. We will be in touch." Jack replied. Nazzir disappeared once again in the green light.

Jack turned back to the group of kids. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go tell everyone." The kids cheered and ran off in all directions, singing and shouting out their happiness. Jack picked up the radio he had taken to carrying around. He keyed the mic with a big smile, "Attention Team Leaders. The Furl'ing have just declared Earth safe from the Ori. Repeat. The Furl'ing have just declared Earth safe from the Ori. Gate unit one, report to the Drop Zone immediately to secure the area from any incoming wormholes. O'Neill out."

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Jack surveyed the group surrounding him. The entire community had turned out for this first contact with Earth. He had been surprised when several of the team leaders expressed an interest in seeing the Stargate in action. He had forgotten that even though they had been stranded on an alien planet for over six years, roughly half of his people had never seen the Stargate and more than half had never traveled through it intentionally. He had reluctantly agreed that anyone who wanted could be present for the first activation of the Stargate.

Now, surrounded by the festive atmosphere, he was glad he had agreed. He had serious doubts that he could have stopped people from coming if he had wanted to. Better yet, it made the perfect excuse to have his wife and kids here to see him off, should all go well.

Jack pulled his wife in for a tight hug. "You know, once they see it in action, you will have to give the 'Wormhole Physics for Dummies' lecture again," he whispered in her ear.

Sam chuckled, "Good thing I perfected that speech, years ago, on one particularly dense Colonel," she replied. She gripped him tighter, "Be careful. I love you."

"Always. I love you, too," he whispered back. He gave her one last long kiss. He turned to his three kids, "OK, kids, I expect you to take good care of your mother and Nibbler. I'll be back as soon as I can." He gave them each a long hug and a kiss on the head. He stood up and taking a deep breath, he slowly walked to the Stargate.

Cam joined him after a few minutes. "Ready, Sir."

"Let’s get this show on the road." Jack turned to the assembled group. "OK, if I could have everyone clear the area directly in front of the Stargate." He waited until an area was cleared. "Mitchell, dial her up."

Cam walked over to the DHD and confidently hit the address for Earth. Jack had turned on the jimmied radio that Sam had setup next to the 'gate. It had also been setup with a repeating station so that radio signals could be sent all the way to the town.

"Sierra Golf Charlie, this is Zulu base. Do you copy?"

A reply sprinkled with static was clearly heard. "Copy Zulu. This is Sierra Golf Charlie. Standby."

A new familiar voice took over, "Jack is that you?"

Jack smiled, "Of course it is, Hank. I've got the gang all here. They want to know if we could come for a visit."

"Negative. The house is a mess. But we could accommodate a couple guests," came the easy reply.

Jack had expected it, but to hear the news of problems back home still made Jack a bit sad. "No problem. We expected as much after the size party you threw. Do you mind opening the door?"

"Door's open. And we have your return address."

Jack glanced over at his family. "See you soon." He handed the radio mic to Walter and picked up a small pack. "Reynolds, you're the DO until I get back." Steve Reynolds just nodded. Jack glanced over to Cam to see that he was ready to go. He nodded at Cam and headed for the wormhole, "We're off to see the wizard…" and disappeared. A few seconds later the wormhole shut down.

Colonel Reynolds stepped up. "Alright. Time to go home. Remember that from now on this area is dangerous. Contact the security team if you need to be in the area. They can escort you through. All further radio contact from Earth will be routed to the Control Center in town. I'll let you know as soon as we hear from the General."

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Hank greeted Jack and Cam at the bottom of the ramp with a shit eating grin. Jack returned the grin, "Hank."

"Jack. Colonel Mitchell. Fancy meeting you here."

"Ah. Funny man." They started to walk towards the infirmary. "So, Hank, heard from a little bird that you all kicked some serious alien ass."

Hank's smile turned sad, "We did. But… we lost a lot of good people."

Jack placed his hand on Hank's shoulder, "I know… But they will be remembered." He turned a sad smile at his friend, "After all, they saved the world. The galaxy even."

Hank returned the smile, "Yes, that they did." Hank glanced over at Cam, "But, I feel guilty. My family was safe when so many others were not."

Jack laughed, "Hank, you spent the last six years worrying about the safety of your family. Trust me. You have nothing to feel guilty about." Jack threw a wicked grin at Cam, "Besides, don't you have like six years-worth of son-in-law harassment coming to ya? I bet that could keep your mind busy."

Hank laughed back, "Yes, I do. But, I'll let him off a bit longer. Did you know he hasn't been home in six years?" he said as they entered the infirmary. "Doctor, these two gentlemen need a full work up, including DNA." He turned back to Jack and Cam. Come up to my office when you're done here." He left one worried Colonel and one amused General in Dr. Michael's capable hands.

Several hours later, Jack knocked on Hank's office door. "Enter."

"We have been poked and prodded to the satisfaction of your resident quack. You ready to debrief?" Jack asked.

Hank sighed, "Yes and no. Yes, I'm ready to hear about Zulu site, but I don't quite know where to begin for the Earth-side story."

"Good, then we'll make it easy for you. We'll go first." Jack motioned Cam to enter and sit down in Hank's office. "We got your message and were able to successfully pull off OSD. We got lots of video for everyone. Then we showed everyone your message, and everyone was a bit down for a while. Things started to perk up when the kids decided to plan a victory party. Next thing we know, the Furl'ing Nazzir shows up to tell us that Earth is safe for humans, the Stargate is back in our dimension, and we can go home." He paused, "Oh yeah, Nazzir said that he wants to maintain contact with us, so he is leaving the camera in the Gate room and the main one at Zulu operational, but will remove the remaining cameras." Jack frowned at Cam. "Did I forget anything?"

Cam cleared his throat, "Uh, the… um… the new gate security protocols… Sir."

Jack smiled at Cam's unease. He had gotten used to the lax military protocol at Zulu Site. Cam was his friend now. He was sure that the 'generals’ and 'sirs’ would get old really quickly. "Geez, will you just call him 'Dad' already?... Right… security at the 'gate. We established a perimeter around the 'gate and will need radio confirmation for any travelers. We are here to request an iris and whatever doohickeys Sam needs to make it work." Jack made a thoughtful face, "Um, yep, that's it. So, your turn."

Hank sighed, "Where to begin? Well, the Ori fleet made it into orbit and began systematically trying to subdue the planet. The priors were useless without their Ori powers, so we didn't have any zombies or plagues. The space battle was intense. We lost the _Odyssey_ but most of the crew were able to beam away in time. Our 302's were superior to their smaller craft, but they had so many more fighters… We evened out the numbers with conventional fighters… Our heaviest losses were among the fighter pilots." Hank took a moment to collect himself before continuing, "We lost several capital cities. Extensive civilian casualties in DC, Moscow, Beijing, London, and Paris. Berlin was spared, but only just. The _Odyssey_ was able to take out the last mothership before it fired from orbit… We spent the next few days cleaning up the debris in orbit. Thanks to Thor, that job has made our skies safe once more… Key government officials, including the President were safely evacuated before the fleet reached orbit…"

"I guess that the biggest question is: Now what? The world now knows that we were attacked by aliens. The Gate Alliance Nations held a press conference yesterday to tell the world that they have been secretly protecting the world from alien attacks for over a decade. Thor made an appearance and told the reporters how Earth had saved his race from not only their enemies but extinction. He stated that not only was Earth an ally but also a friend… That was pretty nice. Next, Teal'c and Master Bra’tac, in full Jaffa armor, told of how the Tau'ri had freed their people from slavery to false gods and helped them to create a free Jaffa Nation."

"Oddly, enough, the press conference didn't mention you, the others missing, or the Stargate. But, I doubt that will last. Since the press conference, the media has been a complete circus. Public debate about truth and fiction, aliens or a mass hoax… Well, it’s enough to drive a man crazy. As it is, I've taken to staying on base to avoid the reporters mobbing the complex." He laughed, "They are besieging Cheyenne because of NORAD. How's that for irony."

"So, what does the President want to do?" Jack asked, trying to absorb all the information. "About us?"

Hank's smile turned evil, "How does the phrase 'public spectacle' sound?"

Jack groaned, "It sounds a lot like 'sacrificial lamb.' I'm going to hate myself for this, but what does he have in mind?"

"Oh, he wants to use the whole kidnapped by alien’s thing to recoup public support. I talked it over with him while you were having fun with the good doctor. In short, he wants to reunite the Zulu Site residents with their families by sending the families to the Zulu site and record the whole shebang for the common good," Hank summarized.

"What? Is he bonzo?" Jack ran his hand over his face, "I know. I don't have a choice. Joy… Have you started to collect family members? I take it they are willing participants, not kidnapped in the night."

Chuckling, "Of course, they are willing. Mr. Bergman should be arriving in a few hours with a complete USAF filming crew. Everyone should be here, courtesy of the Asgard, by tomorrow morning. YOU get to brief them before heading back tomorrow."

"Does the fun ever end?" Jack asked no one in particular.

"Wait, there's more," Hank added.

"Great."

Hank's tone softened, "Look, Jack, the President knows that if you guys return, regardless of how or why, the lot of you will be hounded by the press. You were all heroes well before this final battle. He plans to declassify the Stargate shortly. To give you all a measure of peace, he is turning Zulu site into an official, autonomous, Tau'ri research colony. All the military personnel are being offered full military retirement and the opportunity to 'join' the colony before anyone else is offered a chance. He wanted to give the SGC members, past and present, a chance at a quiet life before the public gets a hold of all of us. You don't have to stay, but he would like you to be the new colony administrator."

Jack sighed, "So the Stargate will finally be public knowledge? Along with all our suffering along the way…Well, we knew it had to happen someday." He looked his old friend in the eye and smiled, "to everything there is a season… Hank, can I use your Stargate? I need to make a phone call."

-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

The next day Jack stood at the base of the ramp one more time. He smiled as he remembered his conversation with the Zulu Site. They had been less than excited about the media frenzy, but were oddly accepting of the idea to make their former prison their new home.

Now, briefing given, the large group of concerned family members and close friends were waiting to be reunited with their lost kin. On his right was Teal'c's solid presence. To his left, was his good friend Hank, eager to see his daughter and grandchildren at last. Behind him stood his bother-in-law, Mark.

The gate activated with its usual flair, eliciting a gasp from the waiting crowd.

"That just never gets old," Jack said into the following silence. He picked up his handheld radio, "Zulu base, this is Papa Bear."

"Go ahead Papa Bear.

"Are we cleared for travel?"

"Yes, Papa Bear, you are cleared for travel."

"Copy, Papa Bear out." Jack turned back to the crowd, as he started up the ramp. "Shall we?"

He exited the wormhole softly, which is more than he can say for his brother-in-law. Jack caught him before he could fall. "Easy," he whispered, "Don't worry. Sam got sick her first time, too." He caught Mark's grin and turned to the clearing. "Oh, boy."

The clearing had been transformed into a huge party. Balloons and banners hung from every tree. Jack could see that everyone had once again flooded to the Drop Zone. Just then he heard a squeal and turned in time to catch his youngest, Janet.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" She hugged him tight as if afraid to let him go. "You was gone, fo'ever, and Nibbles ate my dolly and … and…"

"Easy, munchkin," Jack soothed her. He took in the sight of his family approaching, "Hey kids, look who I brought back, … This is your Uncle Mark and your Uncle Teal'c."

"Greetings, JanetO'Neill, JacobO'Neill, and GraceO'Neill." Teal'c gave each of the kids a bow before turning to Sam. "I am very pleased to see you again, Samantha."

At his gentle tone, Sam started crying. She grabbed the Jaffa in a big bear hug, "Oh, Teal'c, It is so good to see you again." She turned to her brother and gave him a huge smile, before encompassing him in another huge hug. "Mark," she said simply holding him tight.

All around them similar greetings were taking place as friends and family were reunited after their long separation. Tears, hugs, and kisses were seen all around the clearing at the joy of their reunion. And off in the corner, a tearful camera crew recorded it all. Bergman was already finding his inspiration for this new chapter in documenting the sacrifices that these people had made for their planet. Where his last documentary had been about sacrifice and loss, this new film would be about duty and hope.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> End Notes: Anyone is welcome to continue this story line with my permission and blessing.
> 
> Deployed military members when stuck with too much time often play the Wish Game. Rules vary by service, location, and participants. Scoring is optional.
> 
> Security Forces troops are often called the Black Sheep of the Air Force. This term is used to demonstrate that they are essentially USAF Infantry and different from the rest of the USAF career fields. They also frequently use the term Sky Pig to denote on their roles as police officers on Air Force Installations. When the USAF uses the term 'SF' they mean the Security Forces troops not Special Forces.


End file.
